Rise of the Spirit Dragon
by Jaykid1
Summary: What if Naruto and Laxus were Half-Brothers? What if unlike Laxus, Naruto was raised by a dragon? How would Fairy Tail handle another Dreyer in the guild? find out right here. Strong Naruto Main Pairing Naruto/Lucy Rated cause I'm not sure where this story will go.
1. Prolouge

**This is my second attempt at a story, its been running through my mind a lot. hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Normal Talk

_Normal Thought_

**Dragon/Demon talk**

**_Dragon/Demon Thought_**

* * *

**X768**

Pyildra liked to think she was a compassionate dragon, she cherished her life and the lives of others, unlike some of her brethren. Then again, she was the dragon of light so it wasn't that hard to believe she was so docile compared to the other dragons. However that didn't mean she was weak, quite the opposite actually, She was very powerful almost as much as the dragon king himself.

Pyildra was just soaring through the sky stretching her wings when she sensed it. a large amount of magical energy that while not as much as hers (for reasons that should be obvious) still warranted looking into. That in mind, Pyildra began following the magic energy to the source.

As she moved toward it she noticed the energy was getting stronger and stronger. She began wondering what the hell was giving off such a large and dense amount of power, until she finally drew close enough to see what, or rather who, was giving of that power, to say she was shocked was an understatement.

What she saw was a human child, not an adult, not a teenager, but a child that could be no more than 4 years old. She couldn't believe a child was giving off so much magic power it was baffling, She took a closer look to make out the child's appearance. The child was male, had short black hair with a blond streak in it. He had a light tan complexion and whisker marks on his face. He had a short-sleeved white shirt on with black shorts and sandals.

Looking even closer she noticed the child also had tear stains on his face showing he had been crying. That struck a chord with her, being as compassionate as she was, she couldn't stand the sad face on such an innocent child (because everyone knows that children are the face of innocence). Deciding to do something about that look on his face she landed on the ground and approached the crying boy.

* * *

Little Naruto was not having a good day, he was just forced to abandon his home and leave behind his uncle Minato to fight the Zeref worshipers that had come to the village. While Naruto is young, he is also very smart for his age. He knew the cult came to his home because of him. He was after all born with an abnormally high amount of magic power. His uncle had recently been teaching him to suppress the power before the cult arrived.

Naruto could only cry because he knew he would never see his uncle again, or anyone from the village for that matter. The only good part was that the Zeref worshipers were gone but even then that was the only good news. As Naruto cried he noticed a huge shadow loomed over him. Looking up he saw something that made his eyes widen in awe.

A Dragon

A real dragon, taking a moment to take in its features he saw it was a shiny gold color that seemed to glow It's spine and claws the same gold color as well as it's eyes being a lovely crimson. All in all it was a beautiful creäture.

Little did Naruto know, This dragon was about to change his life forever.

* * *

When the child raised his head, Pyildra was rewarded with seeing the most beautiful shade of blue eyes she had ever seen, like little sapphires in his head. Lightly shaking her head she began to speak.

"**Little one, why are you crying**." She asked softly

Shaking his head and wiping his eyes, the boy replied "Because I had to leave my home and my uncle because Zeref Worshipers were after me."

That made her growl, she remembered Zeref and his evil ways well, She looked back at the child and began thinking "_**It makes sense why they'd be after this boy, he has an unnaturally high power level For a human his age. At the rate he's going he'll be an incredible force when he's older, but with those Zeref Worshipers around he may not make it to see those**_** days...****_Unless_****" **An Idea came to her that would solve that particular problem.

"**Child, What is your name"**

"Naruto, Why"

**"What would you say if I suggested you come with me so you would be safe."**

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, this dragon wanted to keep him safe from harm. Tears started to collect in his eyes again as he smiled and said "Yea, okay let's go."

He got on her back and she flew off taking Naruto to his new home.

* * *

**July 7th X777**

Pyildra Could only sigh she knew today she would have to leave her child behind. The last 9 years with Naruto were the happiest of her life, he was so caring much like herself. She clothed him, fed him bathed, and overall, loved him as if he were her own, teaching him to read and write,every thing he would need in life, and when it came to magic they hit a slight snag in the beginning.

What Pyildra didn't know was that Naruto already knew a bit of magic which made teaching him Dragon slayer magic a little difficult until she implanted a dragon lacrima into him, after that he took to the magic like a dry sponge to water. He had finished his training a month ago and was just fine tuning his non-slayer magic.

Something Pyildra hadn't counted on however was his continuous growth in power throughout the years. The boy had more power in his pinky than most adult mages had in their body. It didn't exactly worry her considering he had complete control over his power.

She would definitely miss her son.

"Mom" she heard coming from behind her. She turned to see her son of nine years. He had certainly grown since he was with her. At 13 he stood at an impressive 5'4 with a lean muscular build that was common for Dragon slayers, His black and yellow streaked hair had grown spiky but not gravity defying (his normal hair at 13) he wore a black muscle shirt under a white jacket with black pant and black boots (picture trunks outfit but with my color scheme). He also had a black bandanna tied around his head to keep his hair back as well as a green necklace around his neck (all Naruto fans know what I'm talking about)

She noted the concerned look on his face before he started speaking again" Your going to leave, aren't you"

Her eye's widened in shock, how could he possibly know that. She would have voiced that thought but he started speaking again. "Don't look so surprised, You've been acting different since the beginning of the year and more so as time went on, I figured something was going on."

She sighed again, Naruto was very smart so she really shouldn't be that surprised that he had figured her out. Turning to him again she said" **Yes my son I'm leaving, I don't want to but I have to, The dragon king has called all dragons back but I don't know why. But do know that no matter where I go I will always be watching over you.**" Pyildra said sadly

"I know." He replied back, After a brief hug and a few tears Pyildra left her cave home of 9 years and flew away Letting out a roar that Naruto replied with his own as she left.

After that , Naruto packed up all his belongings and shoved off too. He didn't know where he was going or what the future held but what he did know was that he would face it with a smile like his mother always said too.

* * *

**I realized Kinda rushed the ending but I just really wanted to get on with the story.**

**Tell me what you thought R&R**

**BTW flames will be ignored.**


	2. Arrival to Fairy Tail

**Wow didn't expect so much recognition so quick, It's pretty cool.**

**Anyway, a Question that was asked a few times is "who is the parent Laxus and Naruto share?". Honestly I thought the summary and Naruto's hair color was a dead give away, but I guess i was wrong. **

**In any case, the answer to that question will be answered in this chapter.**

**Another thing that came up was If Naruto had the same power as Sting. The answer is no and I have an Idea for this but won't touch upon it until I get to that part of the story, which won't be for a while.**

**Well that's it for now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

**X777**

It had been a few weeks since Pyildra left and Naruto went off on his own. He had made it to Magnolia town after discovering he had motion sickness From the train ride to Hargeon town from Twilight town (I couldn't think of a better name), which was close to the mountain where he came from. He could only thank whatever deity was listening that Hargeon town was close enough to Magnolia that he could walk.

As he was entering Magnolia, He was thinking back to what his uncle had told him of the guild Fairy Tail and his supposed grandfather who was the guild master.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto was listening to his uncle tell him another story of his old guild and all the crazy things they did back in his day.

"I tell ya kid, I have never seen the master so shocked as when he came back and found the guild nearly trashed after that guild wide brawl, hahaha." Minato laughed with gusto as recalled one of the many guild wide brawls he had started.

Naruto just looked on confused seeing his usually composed uncle laugh so fondly. But then suddenly he perked up at something he said. " Hey, Uncle Minato, didn't you tell me that the guild master was my grandfather, if that's true, how come I never met him?" Naruto asked curiously.

Minato looked to his nephew and frowned slightly,'_should I tell him about his father, he's still young but very smart for his age, screw it he'll have to know sooner or later, might as well be sooner.'_ he thought as he replied "Well, it mostly has to do with your father."

That got Naruto's attention as he hadn't met him either "Your father was once a man I respected, I would even go as far to say we were friends at one point, but as time went on I began to notice that my friend was beginning to change. He stopped caring about his comrades and began becoming more power-hungry." Naruto's eyes widened hearing about his father for the first time.

"It seemed to get worst when your brother Laxus was born." Again his eye's widened, he recalled his uncle telling him of a brother but he never gave it a second thought until now. "your brother was born with a weak constitution, so to fix that, your father implanted a lacrima inside his body, but despised the fact that Laxus was still weak by his standards." Minato clenched his fist as he began to tell the next part.

"It would be three years later when your mother was pregnant with you that Ivan would reach a boiling point. Not wanting another weak child your father tried to convince your mother to let him experiment on you while you before you were born." Naruto's eye's widened yet again, but this time in horror at what his father had planned to do to him.

"What you Should understand was that your mother was a powerful mage that specialized in healing magic (bet you wont guess who Naruto's mom is). Naturally she knew what Ivan was trying to do and flat-out told him no. However Ivan tried to push the issue. Before long I found out and told the master of Ivan's plans. Disgusted with Ivan and his behavior, the master excommunicated Ivan from the guild. To stay on the safe I took you and your mother away and went into hiding where hopefully Ivan would never find us. I couldn't send word to the master for fear of Ivan somehow finding out our location and coming for you."

Naruto had taken in everything he had heard about his father, No,... not his father, Ivan Dreyer, as far as Naruto was concerned he didn't have a father, He didn't want anything to do with such a cold cruel man. However he did want to know about his grandfather and older brother. Naruto looked to his uncle and said "Tell me about the rest of my family". Hearing that Minato could only smile.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto didn't learn much about his Brother but learned a lot about his grandpa. It was because of him Naruto decided to keep the name Dreyer as his last name. He was a man Naruto really wanted to meet.

As he was walking he found himself in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Naruto knew as soon as he open that door his life would change forever.

"Well, no time like the present." and with that, Naruto opened the door.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

It was a normal day in the guild hall, People were laughing, drinking, and generally having a grand ol' time, not to mention a certain pink haired newbie was fighting with a half-naked brunette (is that for people with black and brown hair or just brown). Yup, everything was normal except for one thing.

Makarov Dreyer, the guild master of Fairy Tail, was deep in thought, like he would be at random times, thinking about on thing, what became of his other grandchild? Makarov had known that his son Ivan had fathered another child but didn't know where that child was. It was hidden away for its own safety far away from Ivan and his cruelty.

The problem was Makarov didn't know where that was either. He could only hope that the child was alive and well. Not to far away, the guilds ace, Gildartz was having similar thoughts, Wondering where his enemy's child was.

Before they could think deeper on these thoughts, the guild door opened. Both of the fore mentioned men and a blond teenager close to Makarov turned to see who was at the door only for their eyes to widen when they saw a teen who looked to be about 13 or 14 years old and bore a resemblance to Laxus but with black hair. Everyone else in the guild was too busy to notice the kid at the door. (Naruto is wearing the same thing from chapter 1 only with his bandanna tied around his arm letting his hair free)

* * *

Naruto entered the guild to see everyone having a good time, except for two kids fighting. Naruto noticed everyone was too preoccupied with their own doings to notice his arrival except for a tiny old man sitting on the bar and a tall blond teen with a lightning shaped scar on his eye that, now that he thought about it, looked like a slightly older version of himself with blond hair.

Walking up to the two of them he turned to the old man and asked "Are you Makarov Dreyer?" when the old man replied with "That's me, how can I help you young man?" Naruto smiled and I would actually like to speak to the two of you in private if that's okay?

Makarov raised his eyebrow while Laxus narrowed his eyes at this kid that looked so much like him.

"Well okay, I guess that's fine" the master said as he led the boy to his office with Laxus following behind. It was at this point Everyone else In the guild noticed the new person and saw how he resembled Laxus. Seeing the Master head toward his office, Gildartz followed the trio inside.

* * *

**Inside Makarov's Office**

"Okay sunny, you got me, Laxus and now Gildartz as well in private, what is this about?"

Naruto just smiled again and said" I think you'll understand exactly what this is about when i tell you my name." that got the other three men in the room to raise their brows. "Oh and what is your name" the master replied. Naruto still smiling proudly said.

"Naruto Dreyer"

* * *

**I don't want to do It but here's the cliff hanger**

**The action will start to pick up next chapter as well as a small timeskip and Naruto making a new friend.**

**So read and review**


	3. A New Member

**Well, I'm back with another chapter, just a few things before we begin.**

** I'm sure you all noticed, I've changed the name of the story from Dawn of the shine dragon to Rise of the spirit dragon. I did this because I only named it shine dragon because I didn't want to call it light dragon and I couldn't think of something else at the time. But now I have.**

**2.I'm going to make Lucy a couple of years older than in canon because when the story catches up to the manga, Naruto will be 20 and Lucy would be 17, so I'm aging her two years so it seems more appropriate.**

**3. Yes, Naruto will be getting an Exceed that will be introduced in this chapter.**

**4.I made a mistake in chapter two that I went back and fixed, You should go back and re-read the chapter if you've seen the old version as It does change the context a bit..**

**5. I'll be using some Japanese like honorifics but only a few.**

**I think that's it for now so enjoy the story**

* * *

It had been a year since Naruto joined the guild, and honestly, he couldn't be happier. while it took him awhile to get used to the rowdy bunch, Naruto could finally say he was settling in for the long haul.

Thinking back, he remembered how he became a member in the first place and it had to do with his talk with his grandfather and Gildartz.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Shock._

_That's what was written across the faces of Makarov, Laxus and Gildartz as they processed what the blond streaked, black-haired boy had said. _

_'Did he just say his last name was Dreyer!' Thought all three of the men _

_Shaking himself from his shock first, Laxus asked the Question on all there minds. "What do you mean your last name is Dreyer, Only people in my family have that name."_

_Naruto looked to the skeptical blond in front of him and replied " It's a name I inherited from my __**Father**__." _

_"And just who the hell was your father." Laxus shot back hotly. Gildartz and the master however didn't miss the venom in Naruto's voice when referring to his Father._

_Taking a deep breath, Naruto replied, "My father's name is Ivan Dreyer"_

_Shock was once again was plastered over the faces of Laxus and Gildartz, the master on the other hand had a look of awe upon his visage. The child he had wondered about for the last 13 years was standing right in front of him, he couldn't believe the boy had found his way to them by himself._

_Gildartz could only look upon his enemy's child in wonder, this kid was Ivan's son, that was crazy and yet the evidence was staring him right in the face. The boy's aura didn't even feel like Ivan's cold and ruthless aura like Laxus's did, it felt more like the master's calm and protective._

_Laxus couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father had another child, this punk standing before him was his brother, __**BLASPHEMY**__._

_Enraged, Laxus Stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and all but yelled "That's a load of bullshit, My father doesn't have any other children!"_

_Shocked__ that this guy holding him by his shirt was his brother, Naruto couldn't believe that Laxus didn't know about him at all. He was about to say something before the master beat him to it._

_"Laxus!, that's enough, put your brother down this instance."_

_"What, Jiji you don't really believe this punk do you." Laxus asked back sharply._

_"Of course I do." The master replied matter-of-factually. " I have always known my foolish son fathered another child. What I didn't know was what became of that child, but it would seem he has found his way to his family all on his own. If you need more proof, just get a good look at his face, He looks a lot like you does he not."_

_And sure enough once Laxus got a good look at Naruto's face he noticed some key features that could only come from a Dreyer. (not gonna say what those features are, just use your imagination)_

_Hesitantly, Laxus let go of Naruto, scowled at him, then left the room no longer wanting to be in the presence of his so-called brother._

_Naruto looked at the door where his brother left then turned to the master with a look on his face that clearly said 'what crawled up his ass'._

_The master could only sigh and look at Naruto with a sad smile and say, "You'll have to forgive your brother, he's been rather distant lately." Although Makarov knew what Laxus's problem was, he could only hope it was just a phase. Noticing the frown upon Naruto's face, he decided to change the subject._

_"Well, enough of all the gloomy stuff, I would like to know about my long-lost grandson." Makarov said with a smile._

_At that, Naruto smiled and proceeded to tell his grandfather about his life, about his uncle, how little he remembered of his mother, the destruction of his village, but most importantly, he told him about Pyildra, how she raised him, nurtured him, and taught him her magic._

_By the end of the tale, Makarov and Gildartz were in awe, they couldn't believe that the boy went trough so much and yet seem so unaffected by it. Makarov also couldn't help being slightly giddy about his grandson being a dragon slayer, he wondered what element he got._

_"Wow kid, that sure is one hell of a story, but what I don't get is why did you wait to come to Fairy Tail if you knew you had family here?" Gildartz asked_

_Naruto smiled sadly as he looked down, "It, was more of a selfish reason on my part." That caught the two adults attention. "You see, I wanted to be stronger. I felt so weak when my village was destroyed, I know I was only 4 years old but still. I made myself a promise that day... I promised myself that I would never allow myself to let my loved one and my precious people come to harm, because I would do everything in my power to protect them, even if it cost me my life."_

_Gildartz was flabbergasted, he just couldn't believe this kid was Ivan's son. That speech was something he would have said._

_Makarov felt a swell of pride from his youngest grandson, and he's only known him for about an hour or two._

_"Well Naruto I must say I am extremely proud of you my boy, I couldn't have said that better myself." Makarov said proudly. Naruto couldn't help feel good getting praise from his grandfather. _

_Makarov hopped out of his chair and approached Naruto, once he was in front of him, he pulled him into a hug. (don't ask how that's possible with Makarov being 3 feet tall)_

_"Although, I must apologize that it took so long for us to come together, If you need anything, do let me know.__"_

_"Well." Naruto replied. "There is one thing I would like more than anything."_

_"Oh, and what would that be"_

_Naruto then gave a Big grin and said. "I want to join Fairy Tail."_

_Makarov Instantly agreed and Introduced Naruto to the rest of the guild. Once the initial shock over the fact that the master had another grandchild had passed, a big ass party was thrown, during which Naruto received his guild stamp on his chest, right over his heart in black with a yellow outline. _

**Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the smile that creep-ed upon his face remembering the looks on some of the girls in his age group when they saw his body under his shirt, Priceless.

Thinking about the guild, Naruto got along with the guild members easily enough, they seemed hesitant to approach him at first, probably due to how Laxus acted around the guild, but they were all pleasantly surprised to find that he was nothing like his brother and was rather pleasant to be around and talk to.

Speaking of Laxus, Naruto couldn't help but scowl slightly at the thought of his brother. The guy was such an asshole, Every time Naruto tried to reach out to him, the guy completely blew him off. Hell, the few times Laxus did acknowledge him he wouldn't call him by his name, he would call him little brother with a sneer. Naruto just tsked, if Laxus wanted to act that way fine, He didn't need his approval.

* * *

During his time in the guild, Naruto got acquainted with the other members in his age group. ( If you watch the show you know what they look like)

The first person he met was Cana Alberona. She was part of the guild the longest in the age group and used card magic. Naruto thought she smelled a bit like Gildartz, but he chose not to comment.

The next person Naruto met was Gray Fullbuster. He used Ice make Magic and was a pretty cool guy (no pun Intended). The only problem Naruto had with the kid was his habit of taking off his clothes.

Next up was Erza Scarlet. Naruto supposed she was nice enough, but he didn't really get along with her due to her overbearing personality, not to mention she didn't seem to trust him. He wasn't to sure what her magic was, but he knew it had to do with weapons and Armour.

After that, Naruto met the Take over Siblings, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna. Like the name suggest, they each use a brand of take over magic.

Mirajane(or Mira) used Satan Soul take over magic. To everyone else in the guild except her siblings she was scary, but she seemed to take a liking to Naruto and would sometimes flirt with him, much to the shock of everyone in the guild.

Elfman used Beast Soul take over magic. Unlike his sisters though, he couldn't do a full body take over, Naruto simply gave him a pep talk and he seemed to feel a bit better.

Lisanna used Animal Soul take over magic. It was easy to get along with Lisanna due to her warm and bubbly personality.

Naruto also met Levy McGarden. Levy used Solid Script magic and Rune magic as a secondary. Naruto could easily classify Levy as a book-worm due to her being surrounded by a mountain of books when he met her_._

Last but not least, Naruto Met Natsu Dragneel. Naruto found he was growing tired of the little fire dragon slayer that constantly challenged him to brawls.

Especially after he found out Naruto was a dragon slayer as well.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto had just officially joined the guild and met with some of the kids around his age. He was rather enjoying the party being thrown in his honor, at least he was until..._

_"Hey, new guy" A squeaky little voice said from behind him. Naruto turned to see who had called him only to see the pink haired kid (That he had come to find out was named Natsu) that was fighting when he first arrived, while normally this wouldn't be a problem, the boy was currently charging him with his fist ablaze. "Fight me!"_

_Naruto not wanting to really hurt the boy with an actual fight simply swatted him away as if he were swatting a fly. This, however did two things._

_One: It showed that even though Naruto was definitely nicer than his brother, it didn't mean you could walk all over him._

_Two: It showed he was stronger than he let on._

_Once Natsu pried himself from the wall, he immediately went into what Naruto would later refer to as "Fan-boy Mode"._

_Natsu, with stars in his eyes began to shoot off a bunch of questions to Naruto, who was currently sweat-dropping at the kid._

_"Whoa, whoa slow down kid, calm down" Naruto told the pinkette._

_Natsu took the older boys advice and took a deep breathe through his nose. That was when he picked up a scent that, while different from he one he was use to smelling, still smelled close enough that he recognized the smell._

_"Hey, Why do you smell like a dragon!" Natsu yelled catching the attention of the whole guild._

_Naruto just gave a smirk and replied, "For the same reason you do, I'm a Dragon Slayer too."_

_Natsu, as well as the rest of the guild, was astonished. Natsu had thought he was one of a kind, yet here was a person that claimed to have the same magic as he did._

_"What, no way, you're a dragon slayer too, that's awesome, who was your dragon?, do you know where Igneel Is?!" He would have went on had Naruto not covered the boy's mouth with his hand._

_"Seriously kid, deep breath. If you must know, My dragon mother's name is Pyildra the dragon of light and I don't know who this Igneel is." Naruto answered Natsu._

_"Oh, well then as a fellow dragon slayer I challenge You to a fight!" Natsu all but yelled making the Guild members sweat-drop at his antics._

_Naruto was going to decline until he saw the "Wont take no for an answer look" in the kids eye._

_"Your going to attack even if I say no aren't you" Naruto asked. Natsu just nodded in answer. sighing Naruto replied."Lets go to the back than I'd rather not destroy the guild I just joined."_

_Natsu as well as the rest of the guild followed him out toward the back of the guild._

* * *

**Outside**

_"Alright Kid before we do this, how bout you tell me your name." Naruto asked Nicely._

_"I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm gonna kick your ass!."_

_"Sure you are, come on show me what you got "Chibi' dragon". Naruto said mockingly._

_"That's it your asking for it!" Natsu yelled setting his fist ablaze and charging Naruto._

_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_

_Natsu called out as he sent punch after punch at Naruto's face, only for Naruto to weave between each punch before disappearing in a blue flash._

_The next thing Natsu knew, he was being sent flying from a hard kick to his head as Naruto reappeared behind him._

_The people watching were stupefied, even the Master was shocked they hadn't seen him move before Natsu was sent flying._

_Regaining his bearings, Natsu yelled out "Hey, how'd you get behind me like that." _

_Naruto only smirked in reply. This seemed to set Natsu off even more as he began to inhale._

**_Fire Dragon's Roar_**

_Natsu yelled as he shot out a blast of flames toward Naruto._

_In response, Naruto just smirked again as he inhaled as well and readied his own roar._

_**Spirit Dragon's Roar **_

_A blast of bright gold light shot out at the incoming fire-ball, swallowed it and continued on its course straight for Natsu._

_Natsu only had time to utter out an "oh crap" before he was hit with the roar._

_An explosion and a small tremor rocked the area when the blast connected with Natsu._

_The spectators were all wide-eyed and a little worried for Natsu's well-being._

_When the dust around the combatants cleared it showed Natsu down with swirls in his eyes._

_"Heh, your lucky I held back on that attack or there wouldn't be much of you left there." Naruto said with a smirk_

_That made the audiences jaws drop. That blast had been huge, and he still had more power to put into that. It made them wonder just how powerful this guy was._

_Natsu finally came to and slowly started rising to his feet, once he did that he gained a giant smile and proclaimed "Alright, I have a new rival."_

_This just made everyone sweatdrop._

_Once he calmed down Natsu thought of something (Natsu, thinking, has hell frozen over.)_

_"Hey, wait a sec," Natsu yelled as he looked toward Naruto, Who was headed back toward the guild. "I thought you said your dragon was the dragon of light, Why did you call your spell out as **Spirit** **Dragon. **"_

_This made the other members pause as they wanted to hear Naruto's response._

_Naruto looked at Natsu and said. "Because, even though Pyildra was the dragon of the light, The light that fuels our power must come from inside. To be more accurate, our willpower is what gives us power. Because of that her spells are called **Spirit Dragon Slayer Magic.**"  
_

_That seem to make sense to everyone except Natsu, who responded with "I don't get it." Making every one sweat drop at his foolishness._

_Natsu shook his head and said "Forget it, the point is I'm going to get stronger and kick your ass."_

_Naruto just laughed and said "Really, how you gonna do that when you haven't even finished your training."_

_Natsu just looked shocked. "H-How did you" "Your eyes" Naruto interrupted. "Your eyes should be slits like a dragons. Instead, there slanted."_

_The guild members listened intently to the conversation the two were having. Natsu realizing he didn't know how to finish his dragon training looked down sadly._

_Naruto, not liking the look on the boy's face, came up with an idea. "Hey Natsu I'll make a deal with you." Naruto said, catching Natsu's attention. " If you get strong enough on your own to where you can land a clean hit to my face without me using my magic, I'll help you finish your training in the Dragon slayer arts."_

_Natsu instantly perked up hearing this and proceeded to hug the life out of Naruto._

_Naruto didn't realize the hell he just unleashed upon himself._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Since that day, Natsu had started picking fights with Naruto every chance he got. It got to the point where Naruto would take long missions just to get away from the little pink haired menace.

Currently we find our blonde hero (Yes blonde. Everyday since Naruto joined the Guild, The blond streak in his hair steadily grew before he became a full blonde. Naruto would look exactly like Laxus if not for his tanner skin, blue eyes and whisker marks.) headed back to Fairy Tail after meeting with his Grandmother, Porlyusica(I challenge anyone to look up Porlyusica and Makarov's Relationship and tell me they don't sound like they're an old married couple).

She had been another oddity in Naruto's life. She claimed to hate Humans, but when he met her and told her his story, she did something that shocked both him and his Grandfather (who had taken him to meet her after he joined), she pulled him into a hug and shed a few tears. Since then Naruto was the second person that could be in her presence and not be hit with a broom, the first being Makarov. Another thing that confused him was that even though his grandparents were married, his Grandmother lived all the way in the east forest while his Grandfather stayed at his cottage just outside Magnolia.

Naruto would have continued his thoughts about how far away his Grandmother lived had he not picked up on the sound of crying. He took a moment to figure out which direction it was coming from before heading in that direction. After a few minutes jog, Naruto came upon a bush. He realized the crying was coming from behind it. Looking over the bush, Naruto was shocked at what he saw.

It was a cat... An orange cat... An orange cat that looked a lot like Natsu and Lisanna's new cat Happy, just a little bigger and with a small tuft of hair reaching to its forehead.

Naruto approached the cat, who had just noticed his presence, and asked "Hey little guy, whats the matter." Because he was sure it was male by its scent.

The cat looked up at him with tear filled eye's and replied "I-I'm all a-alone and don't h-have any friends or f-family."

Naruto(after getting over the fact that the cat just spoke to him) could sympathize with the cat, he was all alone before Pyildra found him.

"Well, if that's the case how about you come with me to my Guild, there you'll find a bunch of friends, we even have another cat like you."

Looking up at the boy with hope in its eyes, the cat said "Really, you mean it."

Naruto simply nodded his head while the cat hopped up and hugged his face happily.

"Before we go though, I'm Naruto, do you have a name?" The cat sadly shook its head no. "Well I'll just have to give you one."

Taking a moment to think, Naruto looked to the sky before smiling.

Looking Back to the cat, that had at some point ended up on his shoulder, Naruto said "How about Sora?" Loving his new name, Sora ended up Hugging Naruto's face again.

With that Naruto with Sora on his shoulder headed back to Fairy Tail, where Naruto Introduced Sora to the Guild, then afterwards, in true Fairy Tail fashion, threw a big ass party.

Sora not only became a member of the guild that day, but also Became Naruto's New Partner. Those two where rarely seen separated from that day on and Sora had taken to calling Naruto Tou-san, much to Naruto's amusement.

* * *

**I'm going to end it here. I've introduced Naruto's Exceed partner and given you Insight to his Dragon slayer abilities and his relationship with some of the Characters.**

**Next chapter will be the start of canon and the appearance of Lucy. **

**I'll also explain Naruto's other magic's next chapter.**

**Til next time R&R. **


	4. Arrival of the Celestial Spirit Mage

**Well, I'm back with another chapter, sorry it took so long I had this chapter just about done before my computer cut itself off then erased everything I had done twice so I had to re type everything. **

**Just a few things before we get under way.**

**1.I'm really enjoying the reviews I'm getting for this story. It's helping my confidence since my first story fell through so thank you all for the support.**

**2. For those of you that don't like my story and have expressed how much you think it sucks, there is a simple solution to your plight, Don't read the story.**

**3. Unless I give you prior warning, the fight scenes will go like in canon. **

**I think that's it so on with the story.**

* * *

** X784**

Much has transpired since the addition of Sora to the Fairy Tail guild six years ago. For starters in that time Fairy Tail has become the number one guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail has also gained some new members(Basically all the members now that I didn't mention last chapter).

Also during that time, Natsu finally managed to land a clean hit to Naruto's face. Granted, Naruto said he wouldn't use any of his magic while Natsu was trying to hit him, but still, a hits a hit. So as promised, Naruto helped Natsu complete his Dragon Slayer training.

Speaking of Naruto. After he joined Fairy tail, he quickly rose through the ranks until after a battle with Gildartz where he not only withstood his power unleashed but also managed to slightly wound him, he became an S-Rank Mage at the age of fourteen, effectively making him the youngest Mage to ever do so, while Unknowingly pissing off his big brother since he broke his record of sixteen years old.

As the years went by, Naruto became quite the accomplished and famous Mage and because of his magic, he was known by two names. The first name he received, due to his speed, had been the 'Flash Prince'. The Second and most recent name however was the one people felt fit the most, and that name was 'Spirit King'.

We now find the Spirit King and his cat partner the 'Orange Beast', traveling through Hargeon town headed toward a restaurant.

"Hurry up Naruto, I'm starving". Sora yelled to his 'father'. Sora hadn't changed much in through the years, he was bigger than he was when Naruto first found him, but he was more rectangular while his counterpart Happy was rounder. Another thing was that while Happy was perfectly fine with walking around without a stitch of clothing on, Sora on the other hand wore a Pair of faded blue cargo pants and a pair of goggles on his head that made his fluff of orange hair stand out.( Picture Daxter as a cat.)

"I'm coming I'm coming, keep your pants on". Naruto replied back to his 'son'. Naruto had changed quite a bit through the years growing to an impressive height of 6'3, just an inch shorter than Laxus and two than Gildartz. Naruto was currently wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt that hugged his frame tightly with his necklace hanging over it, a pair of black leather pants with two white belts crisscrossed in an X on his waist. On his feet were a pair of black steel toed combat boots. He was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves. To finish off this outfit was a hooded black leather jacket that went down to his knees with fur around the edges and neckline(All the other Dreyer men have fur coats, why can't he). Naruto had also grown a goatee, when asked why, he responded with "Goatee's are awesome".(Pic on Profile) Not like it hurt his chances with the women any, in fact, his new appearance seemed to make more women flock to him, much to his irritation, Naruto hated fangirls.

However, with all the good in his life, there came a small problem. As Naruto got older and stronger, his motion sickness got worse and worse before finally he got fed up and went to his grandmother to ask if she knew of a way to help cure his motion sickness. After she hit him with a broom for not visiting more often, she taught him a passive spell that could only be used by someone with high magic reserves because it leeches off there magic to heal them. While the passive ability didn't completely cure his motion sickness, it did make it bare-able.

Naruto and Sora were close to the restaurant when they came upon a group of women... scratch that, a group of horny fangirls surrounding someone. Naruto suppressed a shiver when he saw the fangirls, but curiosity got the better of him as he had to see who the poor soul was that they had surrounded. As he got closer, he could hear them screaming about 'Salamander'.

'When did Natsu get so popular with the ladies'. Thought Naruto and Sora. Naruto figured he'd have to save his little brother from the horde of women, but as he grew even closer he saw who was actually being surrounded. (You should all know what Bora looks like so I'm not gonna go into detail)

This guy clearly wasn't Natsu, but he did look familiar, Naruto also realized this guy was going around saying he 'Salamander'. Naruto was about to jump in and kick this guys ass until a familiar pink blur shot pass, jumped pass the group of women, landed near the impostor and yelled

"IGNEEL!".

Yup, that was definitely Natsu, no mistaking that pink head anywhere, not far behind was happy. Naruto and Sora(who had at some point jumped up on Naruto's shoulder) decided to stand back and watch how this played out.

(Two rude gestures and a couple of ass kickings later)

Naruto cold only laugh at how Natsu could take any situation and turn it into a fight. When he got himself under control, Naruto noticed Natsu and Happy were currently talking to a blonde girl. He couldn't see her face as her back was facing him, he did however have a great view of her ass and what an ass it was to be seen through the skirt she was wearing.

Shaking the pervy thoughts from his head Naruto approached the three.

* * *

Lucy was not having a very good day so far. First, she couldn't find any gold key in the magic shop, only a silver key, and when she wanted to buy it, the price came out to 20,000 jewels, and when she tried to use her sex appeal, the cashier only knocked off 1,000 jewels off the price.

Seriously, only 1,000 jewels, Lucy wasn't vain but she knew she was beautiful, was her beauty really only worth 1,000 jewels. She would have continued with her mental rant had she not saw a group of women surround a man. As soon as her eyes beheld the man in the crowd of women, Lucy instantly fell in love.

She didn't know what came over her, her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweaty and for whatever reason, her eyes became hearts. All she knew was she had to get closer to this man for what ever reason, so she advanced toward him. As she grew closer so to did the feeling of love in her heart. She was almost within touching range before a pink haired boy who looked to be her age or a year younger stumbled into crowd shouting something about Igneel or whatever.

The boys yell however woke Lucy up from whatever trance she was in. Back in her right mind she noticed that the man who had her a drooling mess a second ago had a love charm on his finger. Now upset Lucy was about to say something about but the guy and the pink haired boy were already engaged in a conversation. Seeing this Lucy decided to sit back and wait to see what happened.

(Two rude gestures and a couple of ass kickings later)

The guy with the love charm had left and Lucy was now talking to the now named Natsu and his talking cat Happy. She was about to offer to buy him lunch for helping her out when a voice from behind her interrupted her.

"You always find a way to get into trouble don't you Natsu". The voice said.

Lucy noticed how Natsu's Face instantly lit up when he saw the person behind her before he shouted with glee "Nii-san"

Lucy turned to see who had spoken in the first place but when she did she froze. The man standing before her was...was...she couldn't think of a word to describe him as her brain shutdown. The man looked as if he stepped out of her imagination. He was tall, taller than her that was for damn sure. He had blonde neck length hair that spiked at the ends except for one small strand that curled down onto his forehead and a small goatee on his chin not to mention the cute whisker marks on his face. He also had the brightest blue eye's she had ever seen. Lucy felt like she did a few minutes ago minus the hearts for eyes plus this guy didn't have a charm ring. What she didn't know was that while she was staring at him in a daze, he was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

When The blond girl turned to look at him, Naruto froze. The woman standing before him was gorgeous. There was no other way to describe her. From the bottom up, she was wearing black calf high boots, a blue mini skirt, a sleeveless white button up with a blue cross on it and a blue ribbon in her hair giving it a side ponytail. Looking at her body, she had curves in all the right places, not to mention a set of knockers that had to be the biggest he'd ever seen( and that's saying something considering the breast he see's on a daily basis in Fairy Tail). But what really had him mesmerized were her eyes. They were a vibrant brown and just so beautiful he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Natsu, Happy and Sora were looking back and forth between the two blonds wondering why they were staring at the other. Finally Natsu decided to speak up.

"Hey, whats wrong with you two, are you both still conscious!" Natsu bellowed loudly, as was his nature.

That bellow from Natsu brought both Naruto and Lucy from their stupor, Lucy turned away and blushed while Naruto sent a small glare at Natsu.

"Geez Natsu do you have to be so loud, my ears would appreciate it if you toned it down a bit." Naruto said slightly annoyed while rubbing his right ear.

Natsu nervously scratched the back of his head, "Sorry".

Naruto just shook his head and turned back to Lucy who had turned back to him at the same time, noticing this he gave her a smile that colored her cheeks red.

"Well hello there I don't think I caught your name" Naruto said smoothly.

Lucy could only continue to blush while looking at her fellow blond, while in the back of her mind she could swear she's seen this guys face before but couldn't figure out where.

"M-My name's Lucy." She stuttered out.

Giving a small chuckle Naruto replied "Lucy, nice to meet you, I'm Naruto and this is Sora, I believe you've already met my little brother Natsu and Happy."

After the introductions were over, Lucy, who finally composed herself, offered to treat the two brothers and their cats to lunch, when all were in agreement they headed to a restaurant where Natsu proceeded to tear into a buffet, Happy tore into several fish, Sora was enjoying a milkshake and Naruto was currently on his seventh bowl of ramen. (Don't worry y'all, I didn't forget Naruto's ramen addiction)

While the boy's were eating Lucy was explaining how she was a Mage and how she wanted to join a certain guild, she didn't even notice the guys weren't listening. After she finished her rant she took a good look at Naruto and Natsu and realized something.

"You know, you two don't look-alike at all, if your brothers, shouldn't you have some similar features." Lucy asked

Natsu, to into his food, was paying zero attention, Naruto on the other hand had just finished his 20th bowl and answered.

"Well were not really brothers by blood but more by bond, I've known Natsu since he was a kid so for all intents and purposes he's my little brother."

"Aww that's such a cute story" Lucy replied.

After some more small talk Lucy left since Naruto insisted he take care of the bill. Naruto wasn't sure why, but for some strange reason he felt an attraction for Lucy, stronger than just the physical kind. He however would just put it to the back of his mind for now as he didn't know if he would ever see her again. What our hero didn't realize was though was that Lucy was having a similar feeling toward him, and what neither of them realized was that destiny's had intertwined at the moment there eyes met.

* * *

Lucy was currently sitting on a bench with a copy of 'Sorcerers Weekly' trying to remember where she saw that face before. She was about to give up until she turned to the page of top mages you want as a boyfriend and sitting right in the number 1 spot was Naruto's picture. Lucy couldn't believe it, Naruto was the top ranked mage in mages you want as a boyfriend and a member of the guild she had dreamed of joining, Fairy Tail. Hell according to fans he was the Male equivalent of Mirajane. Lucy knew now more than ever she had to get into Fairy Tail and voiced this thought quite loudly.

"So, you want to be a member of Fairy Tail" Said a voice behind her. Lucy turned around to see...

* * *

"Come on Natsu, use that brain I know you have in your head. What would a dragon be doing in the middle of a town." Naruto said to Natsu.

We find the Dragon Slayers and their cat partners at the edge of town overlooking the pier.

"What can I say I was really excited to see Igneel I didn't think about the rumor much." Natsu replied solemnly

"The rumors said that Salamander was in town, that's a nickname you came up with sometime after you joined Fairy Tail, How could Igneel know about it." Noticing the gloomy face on his brother Naruto sighed. "Look, I know you miss Igneel, I miss Pyildra too, but you're not gonna find something as big as a dragon unless it wants to be found. Don't worry, they'll come back to us when there ready."

It was at that point that the Dragon slayers, with their extraordinary hearing, overheard a conversation about a party Salamander was throwing a party on his boat. This caused the two brothers to narrow their eyes out at sea, even though Natsu got sick just looking at the boat.

* * *

(From this point on every thing from the party to Lucy summoning Aquarius and forming that big-ass tidal wave is the same as canon.)

Lucy had been washed away by her spirit Aquarius and somehow ended up flung into the air. Sadly she hadn't realized she was up there until she looked down and started falling. She screamed and screamed with her eyes clenched shut, she was expecting to hit the hard ground, what she wasn't expecting was to land on something relatively soft. when she opened her eyes she came face-to-face with Naruto.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here Lucy." Naruto said with that his signature smile(guaranteed to put a blush on someones face)

Low and behold, Lucy blushed, not only because of the close proximity, but be cause of that smile.

"N-Naruto, where did you come from?"

"Well, I had a plan about how to get to the ship to get to the fake Salamander, but Natsu went on ahead before I could explain it".

Lucy could somewhat understand that, from the little interaction she had with Natsu, she figured he was the shoot first, ask questions later type.

It was at that moment they heard a big ass crash, they looked over to see the boat lying on its side with every one inside either sprawled out on the sand of the beach or hanging on the edge of the boat, Natsu included. After a few moments, the women that were on the boat who were going to be made into slaves all ran for the hills, the fake 'Salamander', who was revealed to be the ex-Titan Nose member Bora of prominence, and his lackey all stood up glaring at Natsu who in turn was glaring right back before he threw off his travelers cloak that he had worn since he arrived in Hargeon Town revealing the outfit underneath.

Natsu was wearing a black with yellow trimmed vest that was left open to show his muscled torso to the world, on his neck was a white scaled scarf, he also had a black wrist band on his right arm. On his lower body, Natsu had fire colored camo pants with a brown belt that covered the top of his brown boots. His Fairy Tail guild mark was shown proudly on his right shoulder.(Pic on profile.)

It was at this point that all hell broke loose as Bora and his thugs attacked Natsu. During the battle Happy explained to Lucy, whom was still in Naruto's arms, that Natsu was a **Fire Dragon Slayer** when she saw Natsu eat one of Bora's fire balls. Lucy noticed some of the thugs were charging at her, Naruto and Sora. She was about to warn Naruto but Sora saw them as well and hopped off Naruto's shoulder and was bathed in a bright light that Blinded Lucy, When she looked back she noticed some of the thugs knocked out by a humanoid Sora. He wasn't Scrawny but he wasn't buff either, she would say he had the physique of a martial artist, which actually explained his ready stance. (Goken)

Naruto noticing the awed and confused look on Lucy's face explained. "That's Sora **Battle Mode Transformation**. In that form he takes on a human-like appearance that allows him to fight." Lucy just looked more awed.

It was at that moment that a thug, that looked like he overdosed on steroids and couldn't turn to wipe his own ass if wanted too(Brutes from saints row the third), charged at Naruto and Lucy. Naruto just smirked and told Lucy to 'hold on' as he threw her up in the air. Lucy was surprisingly calm as she was in the air and trying to hold her dress down as she watched Naruto flash in front of the giant with a spiraling orb of pure magic in his hand and slam into the giants abdomen

**"Rasengan"**

Naruto yelled as he sent the giant flying into the wreckage of the ship. After that was done, Naruto Flashed back to his original position with his arms stretched in front of him. At that moment Lucy landed safely back in his arms now looking at him with awe and a huge blush. Naruto chuckled. "We gotta stop meeting this way." Lucy just gave him a smile and turned away, had she kept looking she would have noticed the blush on Naruto's face at her smile.

When the battle was over Naruto was scolding Natsu on destroying half the town when the army showed up.

"Shit, the army, Haul ass!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw the army. Happy and Sora were right behind him. Lucy was about to run as well when she felt something scoop her up and saw she was on Naruto's back and her dress had ridden up a bit so he had his hands on her thighs as he ran. "What are you doing." She asked Naruto with a profound blush.

"I figured you wouldn't get very far running in your heels so I'm lending a hand. Plus, I remember you said earlier that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, so come with us." Naruto replied.

Lucy looked up and realized Naruto had easily caught up with the others who had smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled herself as she agreed and the three humans plus two cats headed back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

When the group of Five had got to Magnolia, they were standing outside of Fairy Tails guild hall. Lucy couldn't believe she made it to Fairy Tail. She would have kept up with her thoughts if she wasn't interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Looking to its owner, she saw it was Naruto.

"So" he said "ready to go in"

Lucy just smiled and nodded as Natsu raised his foot to kick the door down.

(You all know what happens next so I'm going to skip to when the Master is about to stop the brawl)

Lucy couldn't believe everyone was about to use Magic, she was about to duck when she realized she hadn't seen Naruto since they entered the guild she about to look around for him when she heard it.

**"Spirit Dragon's Shock Wave"** Naruto Yelled as he appeared in the center of the guild and stomped his foot on the ground creating a shock-wave that sent everyone in the brawl crashing into the walls.

"What the hell was that" asked everyone as they pulled themselves out of the wall.

"Man I can't leave you brutes alone for two weeks before you try to destroy the guild, What am I going to do with you all" Naruto said with a smirk

"Naruto!" everyone exclaimed as Naruto was basically Dog-piled by the other members in a giant hug.

"Wow I didn't realize Naruto was so popular in the guild" Lucy said to Mirajane as everything finally calmed down.

"But of course, Naruto Is one of the Guilds Strongest Mages, not to mention one of the nicest, and definitely one of the most handsome." Mira replied. Lucy had to agree with that.

"Oh, do we have a new member" a voice said from behind her Lucy turned around and had to look down to see an old man in a goofy orange outfit.

"Oh, Master there you are" Mira said cheerfully. "Master?" Lucy asked.

"That's right, I'm Makarov Dreyer Nice to meet ya."

Lucy just smiled But then thought of something. "Wait, Dreyer, Isn't That Naruto's last name."

"That's right, he's my grandson." Makarov said further shocking Lucy.

At that moment Makarov hopped to the top of a railing but hit his head when he got there, then got up as if nothing happened. He cleared his throat catching the attention of all the members and then began to verbally chew into everyone.

(One chewing out and an uplifting speech later)

"Don't be afraid to do what feels right, that's what it means to be a mage, that's what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed as he threw up a finger and thumb along with all the members who cheered.

* * *

**A little while Later**

Lucy who had just got her Fairy Tail stamp on her hand in pink was going to show it off to Naruto who was sitting at the bar eating a bowl of Ramen next to Sora who was enjoying a chocolate milkshake.

"Look Naruto, I got my guild stamp." Lucy showed her hand to Naruto, who had just finished his last bite of ramen. "That's great Lucy" Naruto said as another bowl was placed in front of Naruto. Lucy noticed the bowls stacked behind him and had to ask. "How can you eat so many noodles." "Simple" Naruto replied "Ramen is the food of the gods." Lucy shrugged "I wouldn't Know, I've never tried it before." Naruto froze and slowly turned to Lucy with a look of horror upon his face. "Y-You've never had ramen." Naruto asked. Lucy raised a brow and slowly shook her head a little scared by Naruto's reaction. "Well, we'll have to fix that" Naruto said as took some of the noodles on his chopsticks and held them to Lucy. "Try' em"

Lucy just shrugged again not seeing the big deal and tried the offered ramen. as soon as the noodles touched her tongue her eyes widened comically. In that instant, some thing amazing happened, Naruto's bowl and chopsticks disappeared from his hands faster than even he could see. He looked at Lucy to find an empty bowl in front of her while she rubbed her stomach. Naruto just Laughed yet another who has been seduced by the Magic that is Ramen. Naruto Knew he and Lucy were gonna get along great.

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter done. you have no Idea how hard it was to write this three times. Oh well til next time Read and Review Please.**

**I need to know if you like the story. and again for those that don't like it, don't read it. Bye**


	5. The Fairy Queen Cometh

**I'm back with another chapter, liking the reviews I'm getting, glad your all enjoying my story. I personally don't think I'm that good but your reviews say otherwise so thanks.**

**Before we begin, thank you... thank you all who faved and followed, thank you, thank you.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Lucy had just tasted what was probably the most delicious dish she had ever tasted. It made sense why Naruto was so hooked to the stuff. Once Lucy was back in her right mind, she realized the chopsticks she used were in her mouth. Also realizing those chopsticks originally belonged to Naruto, she turned a very bright red realizing she had indirectly kissed Naruto as the chopsticks had been touched by his lips(**Shout out to Raidentensho for pointing this out to me**). Naruto seemed to realize this as well since he currently had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. If either one bothered to look behind them they would have noticed the glares being sent toward Lucy from some of the women in the guild. This would have continued had it not been for a small voice that caught the attention of the resident Dragon Slayers.

(Que argument between Romeo and Makarov)

Once Romeo had punched out Makarov and fled the guild, Natsu cracked the request board while Naruto just let out a sigh. Both turned toward the other and nodded, and with that they left the guild and headed toward Mt. Hokobe.

Lucy sat there wondering what had set the two off when Mira explained to her that Both Natsu and Naruto see themselves in Romeo since there Parents left them. She also explained that those parents were dragons.

"Huh, Your telling me Natsu and Naruto were really raised by dragons!" Lucy exclaimed completely shocked out of her mind.

"Yup" Mira said "Natsu looks for his father Igneel when he gets the chance, While Naruto figures his mother Pyildra will reappear when she's ready. It's kinda cute doncha' think."

Lucy took a moment to digest everything she just learned, then stood up and followed after the two dragon slayers and there cats.

* * *

Lucy had managed to catch up to the boys and was currently sitting in a horse-drawn carriage headed toward Mt. Hokobe when she made a shocking discovery about Natsu and Naruto. They both had motion sickness. Although she only noticed Natsu's.

Natsu was laying on his seat, his face was bloated and purple and he looked like he was seconds away from vomiting.

Naruto on the other hand seemed perfectly normal, but if you looked close you'd notice his tanned skin was pale.

"Wow, you really don't like transportation do you. It's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Hey, I'll have you know Nii-san can't do transportation either." Natsu shot back. "He can't." Asked Lucy as she turned to look at Naruto who at first glance looked fine until she looked closer to see he was in fact very pale as apposed to his tanned complexion.

Lucy was about to ask a question when the carriage stopped. Instantly Natsu and Naruto felt better and Natsu and Happy started dancing.

"I'm sorry, this is as far as I can take you." The carriage driver told them solemnly.

After he said that, the back of the carriage opened up to reveal the snow-covered ground of the mountain and a tiny blizzard.

"Where the hell are we!" Lucy exclaimed as the cold instantly hit her causing her to hug herself.

"Why is it so cold, It's summer right now, there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" Lucy said as the three humans trekked up the mountain while the cats road there respective owners shoulders.

"That's what you get for wearing such light clothing." Natsu remarked to Lucy. "Your not exactly dressed for the occasion." Lucy shot back.

Suddenly, Lucy felt herself get warmer as something soft was placed upon her. when she looked, she noticed it was Naruto's fur coat that while on him went to his knees, on her it went to her calves. She looked back to Naruto to see he was only in his sleeveless muscle shirt.

"Um, Naruto, Not that I'm not grateful for the coat, but won't you be cold." Lucy asked Naruto.

"Nope" Naruto replied, "While I may not be a fire mage, my light Magic keeps me just as warm as it would if I was a fire mage."

To Lucy, that made since, not so much for Natsu who looked confused(I may have made him smarter but he's still Natsu). Lucy just shrugged her shoulders than zipped up, placed the hood on and snuggled into the coat when suddenly a Magic circle appeared around the coat and it shrunk to fit her size while simultaneously extended so it went down to her ankles. Naruto took a moment to tell Lucy that the coat had a rune placed on it so it matched the wearers preference.

The group of five proceeded up toward the summit of the mountain. Natsu was about to yell out for Macao before Naruto placed his hand over Natsu mouth and warned him about causing an avalanche. As they reached the summit they found a cave and decided to explore it. As they entered something fell in front of them.

When the dust that came up dissipated, it revealed a mountain Vulcan that was bigger than the average Vulcan and Happy commented on this while Lucy looked scared, Natsu looked excited, Sora looked indifferent and Naruto looked extremely unimpressed. The Vulcan took a moment to look over the group when its eyes landed Lucy, or rather her ehem, assets.

**"Woman, woman, me like woman!"** The Vulcan chanted as it did a very provocative dance that made Lucy very uncomfortable as she hid behind Naruto.

For some reason Naruto couldn't explain, this pissed him off quite a bit. Wanting to shut this monkey up, Naruto flashed right in front of the Vulcan with his fist cocked back and glowing in golden energy.

**"Spirit Dragon's Hammer Fist!"** Naruto called out as he struck the Vulcan in the gut sending the thing flying and crashing into one of the Icy walls where it was stuck. Naruto was about to walk back to the others when suddenly the Vulcan started glowing. When the light faded Naruto and the group(Who had rushed up to Naruto when the Vulcan started glowing) were greeted with the sight of a groaning Macao embedded in the wall.

"HOLY SHIT MACAO, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS YOU!" Exclaimed Naruto as he realized he quite literally put his friend in a wall.

After prying Macao from wall, patching him up and finding out that he beat 19 Vulcan's before he was taken over, The group of now six with Naruto carrying Macao on his back headed back to Magnolia, But not before Macao asked Naruto with a sly grin if the blond with his coat was his girlfriend causing Naruto and Lucy who was close enough to hear the question to Blush and stutter.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Lucy joined the guild and went with Naruto and Natsu to bring Macao back to Romeo and she settled in perfectly fine, though she was a little thrown off by the constant fights, but other than that she seemed snug as a bug. In that time Lucy had landed herself a great apartment at an impressive 70,000 jewels a month.

Lucy was just returning from a job with Natsu, Happy and Grey(who they met on the way back). Once Lucy had entered the Guild she had unconsciously sought out Naruto who at the moment was at the bar with Mira and Sora. During the week that Lucy was apart of the Guild, she was often seen with Naruto in a conversation about some random topic. Other members were speculating about whether they were a couple or not but when asked they would deny it.

Naruto had noticed her approach and smiled to her to which she returned(she finally got over blushing every time he smiled). Naruto was about to greet her when suddenly Loki popped up out of fricken' nowhere and started hitting on Lucy much to her and unknowingly Naruto's annoyance, He and Loki may have been good friends but Naruto didn't like Loki hitting on Lucy. At some point during this, Loki glanced down and noticed Lucy's gate keys and after confirming that she was a Celestial Spirit mage, he ran away screaming much to the confusion of Lucy. Naruto and Mira explained that Loki had a bad experience with a Celestial Spirit mage and since then has had a general fear of them. Naruto knew the truth behind why but promised Loki he wouldn't tell a soul.

**(A.N. I want to take a moment to issue a challenge to the readers. Go to any Fairy tail manga sight, go to chapter two page 21 and tell me the woman sitting next to Loki doesn't look like Karen)**

The Guild was as rowdy as always before Loki stormed back in with a look of horror on his face as if someone told him one of the women he slept with was really a man and Exclaimed "ERZA'S BACK!." This succeeded in Making the Whole Guild freeze Except for Naruto who was to engrossed with eating his Ramen to care and Lucy who was new and didn't get what the big deal was.

All of a sudden, giant foot steps are heard approaching before a figure is seen entering the Guild. The person is carrying a giant decorated horn with one hand. The figure itself is a beautiful female with long red hair wearing a suit of armor consisting of a breastplate, shoulder pads and gauntlets. She is also wearing a long blue skirt that falls to her knees and a pair of black boots. This woman is Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, an S-rank mage, strongest woman in Fairy Tail and a candidate for strongest mage in the guild along with the other S-rank mages minus Mirajane and Gildartz.

The first thought that went through Lucy's head was that 'Erza was beautiful' she thought with a blush. She had heard about Erza from both Natsu and Grey and from how they described her, Lucy was half expecting some hideous monster to walk through the door, not some gorgeous woman. Lucy was beginning to think that Natsu and Grey were over exaggerating, at least she was until Erza started verbally tearing into people for what to Lucy seemed like small harmless things. She was half expecting the woman to berate someone for breathing, but it would seem fate had just smiled on the Guild members under Erza's wrath as at this point, Naruto had finished his ramen and realized the Guild wasn't it's usually rowdy self.

"Hey, why's it so quiet in here" Naruto said as he turned around to see what was going on before his eyes landed on Erza and he scowled, something Lucy had never seen Naruto do. She'd seen him frown but never scowl and she had to admit it was rather intimidating.

"Oh, Erza's back, no wonder everyone's so quiet" Naruto said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Erza, having heard Naruto's voice as well as his little jab, turned to him and sent her own intimidating scowl his way that scared quite a few people.

"And Naruto, how could I forget you. The man who destroyed several businesses and part of a museum on his last mission. Anything to say for yourself." Erza said challenging him to talk back to her. Naruto rose to the challenge without a second thought.

"Well Erza, if you must know I was busy fighting a monster that was terrorizing the town and its people. It left me with two choices. Protect the people or protect the buildings. Naturally I chose the people over a few buildings that could easily be rebuilt or replaced." Naruto replied matter-of-factly.

Erza's scowl just increased in intensity which had people ready to piss themselves, Naruto on the other hand was unaffected by her glare and seemed... unimpressed by her attitude.

"Be that as it may, your actions as well as the others are quite shameful to the Guild and is causing more heat to fall on us by the Magic counsel, you should be quite ashamed." Erza said coldly causing some of the other members to bow their heads.

**(A.n. I know some people don't like these in the middle of the story, but it needs to be done. I am formally apologizing to all Erza fans reading this for the Bashing I am about to place on this woman. Don't get me wrong, I like Erza too, but you have to admit, she was kinda a bitch before the tower of heaven ark. That being said I may bash her a few more times before we get to tower of heaven, don't know yet but just giving you the heads up).**

"My god you are such a fucking hypocrite." Naruto said much to the shock of the Guild members. They all knew Naruto never cussed unless something, or in this case someone, pissed him off, Which was hard to do considering Naruto was one of the most laid-back, well-liked and respected members of the Guild. "You know, I'll be the first to admit that I tend to break things when I'm on missions, but I always make damn sure that civilians are out of harms way, before hand unlike you who tends to harm civilians when they don't answer your questions fast enough. Before you call others out on their mistakes, you should probably learn a bit of humility, not to mention some tact and restraint. Those last two should be easy considering the nature of your magic.

Silence, that's all there was in the Guild. Several of the members had there jaws unhinged while others had gone into shock. Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail was just verbally bitch-slapped by Fairy Tails Spirit King, Naruto Dreyer.

Naruto had just unknowingly gained a new title from the men of the guild "Iron Balls."

.Erza on the other hand looked ready to commit murder but somehow managed to calm herself down. As a way to save face, she picked up her horn and was about to leave but not before asking for help from Natsu, Grey and reluctantly Naruto on a mission of great Importance.

After she left and everyone was sure she was gone the Guild started a big ass party for Naruto as he had taken Erza down a peg or two. During the party Lucy asked Mira what was up with Naruto and Erza where Mira told Lucy how the two Never got along due to personality clashes. Erza was strict and overbearing while Naruto was aloof and Laid back. She explained how the two would butt heads every now and then and about a time when they were younger when Erza tried to bend Naruto to her ways through force, Naruto responded by throwing Erza through a wall.

Lucy was shocked to say the least. So when Mira asked her to tag along to not only try to keep Natsu and Grey in line, but also play peace maker between Naruto and Erza, Lucy reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop here and start the Lullaby ark Next chapter and I may do the whole thing in one or I might break it into two chapters Not sure yet.**

**I realize this chapter was short but this was mostly to introduce Erza.**

**On another note I would like some feed back on when I should start Naruto's and Lucy's Relationship. Should it be After Phantom Lord or sometime after that, a heads up would be nice.**

**Was Naruto's interaction with Erza a surprise for anyone, Don't worry their relationship will improve soon when Erza starts to loosen up so you have something to look forward too.**

**For those of you that are waiting for Naruto and Laxus to interact now that there older, don't worry that's coming up too.**

**Til next time!**

**RnR **

**TTFN**


	6. Lullaby

**Well ladies and Gentlemen here's chapter six and the start of the lullaby ark. Just a couple things before we begin.**

**1. So I went back and re-watched some Episodes of Fairy Tail and thought to myself, 'they were right a blonde Naruto would be better'. So I went back for the last time and made him a blonde so there I don't want to hear anymore on his hair.**

**2. I read your feedback and came to a conclusion. Naruto and Lucy will go on a date or two but their relationship won't be official until during or right after the Phantom Lord ark.**

**3. Lucy will have some rivals in love but I won't say who yet. Just know Juvia will not be one for obvious reasons**

** chapter gets a bit gory.**

**I believe that's it so enjoy the story.**

* * *

Today was the day of the mission of great importance as Erza had called it. Lucy was sitting on a bench holding onto her Celestial Spirit pet Plue with Happy while watching Natsu and Grey argue like little kids. During their argument, Lucy began wondering how she got herself into this mess and wishing a certain whisker-marked blond would show up.

Her prayer wish was granted as not a second later Naruto along with Sora riding on his shoulder rounded the corner of the train station in a new outfit.

**(Naruto is basically wearing Trunks's outfit again only the Jacket and tank top are black, the cargo pants are white, the boots are grey, he is wearing his necklace and fingerless gloves. and the Jacket is lined with fur like a true Dreyer mans) **

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had to grab a few things." Naruto said as he noticed the others present.

"No problem, Now that you two are here we only have to wait for Erza". Lucy said cheerfully to the only other Blond she's met in Fairy Tail. **(****Seriously though, anyone else notice that besides Laxus and Lucy, there are no other blonds in Fairy Tail, I don't count Max cause he's more light brown.)**

At hearing the Red heads name, Natsu and Gray both stopped fighting suddenly had their arms around the others shoulders and acting like they were the best of friends causing Naruto, Sora and Happy to snicker and Lucy to sweat-drop at they change in demeanor."Why are those two so scared of Erza?" "Because Erza's been handing those two their own asses since they were kids." Naruto answered Lucy's question.

After a few moments Erza showed up with a crap load of suitcases much to Lucy's surprise. After introducing herself to Erza, the band of Seven boarded the train, but not before Natsu challenged Naruto and Erza to a fight.

* * *

On the train ride to Onibus town, Natsu and Naruto's motion sickness decided to rear it's head as Natsu turned blue while Naruto turned a very sickly white, however Naruto had an ace up his sleeve. Bringing his hand to his chest, he pumped what little magic he could in his weakened state while muttering **"Cura"** only to cause a green magic circle to appear around him much to the wonder of his fellow guild mates as they were wondering what he was doing. Erza with her domineering nature was about to question him on what he was doing before she along with the others noticed his complexion start to return to normal. When the magic circle disappeared, Naruto looked a bit healthier but still a bit pale.

Wanting to know what happened Lucy asked the Question on everyone's minds. "Um, Naruto, what was that?"

"That was **Cura**, it's a type of healing magic that I learned to help combat my motion sickness when I activate it, however it also has a passive ability to heal small wounds when I receive them, but for big wounds or internal problems I have to activate it manually from the hidden rune on my chest."

Everyone was shocked hearing his explanation as no except Sora knew he had that ability. Natsu however was a bit upset and made it known. "H-How come y-you didn't t-t-teach me that ability? In c-case you hadn't n-n-noticed, I c-could use it t-t-too." Natsu stuttered out as he was very sick.

"Well if I recall correctly I did try to teach you once a couple years back, but you said and I quote "_I'll never find myself in a position where I would need some crappy healing spell"_ so I didn't bother teaching you". Naruto answered back with a smirk that came out more of a grimace. Natsu could only continue to frown.

As they were heading toward their location Natsu kept moaning before Erza who was seated next to him decided to knock him out and lay him on her lap to shut him up shocking Gray who pretended not to be watching and Lucy who thought that was rather excessive. Lucy looked to Naruto to see how he was holding up only to his eyes were closed as he was focusing on his breathing, she also noticed he was shaking a little bit. Not wanting to see her friend and secret **(depending on who you asked)** crush this way she decided to help.

"Here, let me help you" Lucy said as she softly pulled Naruto down so he was laying on his back with his head in her lap as she softly ran her hands through his hair. Naruto couldn't help the small blush on his face from Lucy's bold action, but he also couldn't help how comfortable he was, he just felt so at peace right now.

Lucy also had a blush on her face as even she had to admit that she was being rather bold as this was totally unlike her, but ever since she met Naruto she's felt more confident. So when Naruto smiled up at her she sent a heart warming smile back down at him. The two were in their own little world completely ignoring the looks they were getting from their guild mates.

Gray, who managed to tear his eyes away from what looked like a lovers tender moment happening right next to him, finally asked Erza a question that's been bugging him since she asked him and the others to accompany her. "Erza, isn't it about time you told us exactly what we'll be doing."

Erza, who had an unconscious Natsu in her lap and was not so subtlety glaring at Naruto, looked up. "Right, were going up against the Dark Guild Eisenwald. They plan to use some magic called** Lullaby** for something big."

At hearing the name, Gray, Lucy and Happy instantly perked up. "**Lullaby,** that thing from before." They said in unison.

Naruto, who was half asleep at this point, opened one eye as he recognized the name. "I've heard that name before." "You have, when!" Erza snapped back to him.

Naruto had closed his eye back and began to explain. "**Lullaby** is said to be a cursed flute that was created by the dark wizard Zeref over 400 years ago. While crude, if you think about it, it's a rather fitting name, for it is said, those that hear its melody are put to rest, Permanently." Naruto finished his tail as he rubbed his head into Lucy's lap to get more comfortable, while also rubbing his head into Lucy's stomach as well. When this happened, a jolt of pleasure surged up Lucy's spine as she clenched her teeth to suppress a moan. Lucy would never admit it, but her stomach was very sensitive and coincidentally one of her androgynous zones. She could only hope Naruto didn't notice(Which he did).

After hearing his explanation, the others minus Natsu realized just how dangerous the mission was. "Dammit," Erza said "We'll have to hope there still in Onibus town then.

* * *

After a while, the train made a quick rest stop before heading off again, in that time the group of Fairy Tail mages had got some lunch from the food cart where Lucy used her sex appeal to get them a discount. At the moment, Lucy and Gray were eating sandwiches, Happy was snacking on a fish, Erza was enjoying a strawberry cake, Natsu still unconscious in her lap, Naruto was sleeping comfortably in Lucy's lap while she was unconsciously still rubbing his head with one hand and eating her sandwich with the other and Sora had at some point during the ride hopped up on Naruto's stomach, curled himself into a ball and proceeded to take a cat nap.

As she finished her lunch, Lucy decided to get to know Erza a bit more. "Say Erza, I hope it's not rude of me to ask but what kind of Magic do you use."

"That's not rude." Erza reassured her. Happy chose to add his two cents. "Erza's Magic is really beautiful, It makes her enemies bleed a lot." Happy said with a creepy grin.

"Not what I would call beautiful" Lucy said with a creeped out expression on her face.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine." Erza said giving her opinion.

"Ya, think?" Gray asked as he demonstrated his Ice-make magic by creating an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail Guild mark.

"Oh, so that's why you and Natsu don't get along, because of your polar opposite magics." Lucy pointed out.

"Hmm, I never thought of that." Erza said.

After a little more small talk, the band of seven arrived in Onibus town. As they made their way off the train they forgot 3 things, a sleeping Naruto and Sora as well a now conscious but weak Natsu.

* * *

A loud screeching noise jostled Naruto and Sora awake, when they came to, they realized they were the only ones left in the train cart. It was at that moment they heard a loud explosion. When they looked over they saw Natsu standing over some guy with a spiky ponytail and untold amounts of destruction around them, more than likely caused by Natsu. Naruto could only sweat-drop thinking how much money that was gonna cost the guild.

Before Naruto could ask what was going on, the P.A. system came on saying the emergency brake was about to be lifted. Not wanting to stick around for when the train started moving again, Naruto grabbed Natsu by his collar, Grabbed his things, then with Sora on his shoulder, hopped out of the hole in the wall, that was no doubt caused by Natsu. No sooner had they left did the train start off again. When Naruto landed and dropped Natsu did he turn toward the disappearing train wondering who that guy was Natsu was fighting.

Before he could ask Naruto picked up the sound of an engine and someone calling his name. When he turned to look he saw a magic mobile with Erza in the driver's seat, Gray on the roof and Lucy with her head out the window calling him and Natsu.

When the magic mobile pulled over, Lucy got out of the vehicle and ran up to the two brothers. "Hey, are you two alright." Lucy said as she ran up to Naruto. "Yeah were fine." Naruto said. "I'm not, I got attacked by that weird shadow guy!" Natsu yelled to everyone's confusion except Naruto and Sora.

"Oh that's right, I've been meaning to ask you, who was that guy." Naruto asked his brother.

"I don't know, some guy that said he was from Eisenwald or something."

Erza having heard this stormed up to Natsu and slapped the spit out his mouth **(I shit you not, go back and watch episode 5, spit literally flies outta Natsu's** **Mouth.) **

"You fool, those are the people were looking for, why did you let him get away." Erza screamed at Natsu and was about to beat him more before Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Did you happen to forget that you knocked him out. He was unconscious through the whole conversation about Eisenwald and Lullaby." Naruto informed the volatile redhead.

Erza had the nerve to look sheepish as she turned to Natsu and apologized then bowed her head and demand that he hit her which he ignored in favor of asking his brother to fill him in on what he missed.

After filling Natsu in everyone agreed they needed to catch up to the train or at least hurry to the next town. As everyone was getting into the MM(magic mobile), even a reluctant Natsu, Lucy realized Naruto wasn't walking toward the MM.

"Naruto, aren't you coming." Lucy asked her crush , gaining the attention of the others.

Naruto replied, "You guys load into the vehicle, Sora and I will fly next to you."

When all were in agreement they were off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Guild Master Meeting.

"Oh Maki, your wizards are so nice and so full of energy." Said the flamboyant Master of Blue Pegasus, Master Bob **(not gonna lie, one of my favorite characters because he's so damn funny to me)**. "In fact I heard one gave some big shot a real thrashing."

"Oh, you must mean Lucy, She just joined. She's great! So supple and voluptuous!" Said Master Makarov with a very Master Roshi like grin on his face. "In fact, I think Mira may have some competition for most beautiful mage."

"Oh, so naughty!" Master Bob said hiding his face.

"This is no time to be laughing Makarov" Said the Master of Cuatro Cerberus, Master Goldmine. "Your people may be spirited but they go to far sometimes. I hear some members of the council are worried that your guild are gonna obliterate a town one of these days."

Makarov just laughed, "I want to be obliterated! By Lucy's body that is!"

"Oh you know you shouldn't get involved with one of your own wizards like that." Said Master Bob.

At this point a letter came to Master Makarov from Mirajane, Much to the delight of all the male Guild Masters, Explaining that Naruto, Erza, Natsu and Gray had formed a team, Much to Makarov's horror. After getting over his mini heart attack, another letter came for him, this time from Naruto, Much to the female Guild Masters and Master Bob's delight.

'_Hey Jiji, I'm pretty sure Mira's already sent you a letter explaining the new team and I imagine your probably about ready to shit a brick' _"No shit" _'anyway I'm just sending you this to tell you not to worry I'll Do what I can to run damage control, although with the situation I'm not sure how this will turn out, but just know I'll do my best. Later._

'Well, at least I can rest a little easier knowing that.' Thought Makarov.

* * *

Erza was driving through Oshinaba Town trying to reach the station in time to stop the Lullaby flute from being played.

"Erza, slow down your overloading the S.E. plug, What if your Magic runs out in a time when we really need it." Gray yelled from his place on the roof of the MM.

Erza Just smirked, "If that happens, I'll just fight with a stick or something. Besides I'll have you and Natsu there to back me up. Gray noticed she completely left out Naruto. looking to his left he saw Naruto there with Sora fly next to the MM. If he noticed Erza's jab, he didn't show it. Gray began to wonder what Erza's problem with Naruto was. He remembered when they first met, it was the day Naruto joined. After he fought with Natsu, he had formally introduced himself to everyone in the age group, But when he got to Erza, She acted really cold.

* * *

**_Flash-back_**

_A 13-year-old Naruto had just introduced himself to every one in his age group except for the red-head in the breast-plate eating a strawberry cake. With that in mind Naruto went over to her to introduce himself. After he did however the response he got was so not what he was expecting. _

_"Listen here skunky, _**(remember, he had black hair with a blond streak in the middle when he was younger)**_ there are a few things you should be aware of for one Fairy Tail isn't a place for fighting or rowdiness, it's a place for people to come together and grow close, so I suggest you get with it, or you and I were gonna have a problem." By this time the whole Guild had quieted down and was watching what was happening. Some were wondering why Erza was giving the new guy a hard time._

_Naruto on the other hand was wondering if she was serious, because if he recalled he saw her and Mira about to go to blows when he first entered._

_"Okay first of all I was just trying to make pleasantry's. Secondly, I didn't start that fight with Natsu. And thirdly, you're a bit of a hypocrite, because if I remember right, you were just about to go to blows with Mira when I first entered the guild." Naruto said much to the shock of the guild except for Mirajane who was really starting to like the new guy._

_Erza on the other hand was pissed that this guy back talked her. "Why you..." Erza raised her fist ready to humble the new guy with her fist. She however was not expecting Naruto to grab her fist and toss her over him and through a wall._

* * *

**Flash-back end**

Since that day, Gray had noticed Erza had held a borderline hatred for the blond that no one understood. Everyone thought it would pass with time, but it's been 7 years now and Erza still damn near hated him, even though Naruto had tried on many separate occasions to befriend her. Whatever her problem was, Gray hoped she got over it soon.

The group was making their way to the station when Happy mentioned he was supposed to tell Lucy something. When she asked what it was, Happy began to think what it was out loud what it was while throwing insults at Lucy every time he thought about what it was about, much to Lucy's annoyance. If Happy were to glance out the window, he would notice the tick mark on Naruto's forehead, as well as the twitch of his eye when Happy insulted Lucy. He really wanted to throttle that cat.

The station finally came into view when they rounded a corner but what they saw was smoke coming out of it, and a large crowd around the front.

after pulling over, or landing in Naruto's case, the group made their way to the front of the crowd, Naruto made sure to talk to the guards first knowing if Erza did then she would just knock them out before they could answer. Approaching the closest guard Naruto got his attention, "Excuse me, were mages from Fairy Tail, can you tell us the situation." After the guard told them that Eisenwald had taken over the station and that the Army was already inside engaging them, the group set off, but not before Naruto slapped Natsu awake a few times.

As soon as the mages entered the station Naruto and Natsu were immediately assaulted by a horrible odor. "Oh my god, What is that horrible smell." Natsu said Nasally while holding his nose. "What, What do you two smell." Gray asked wonder what made them stop.

"It's blood, and a lot of it." Naruto said surprising the group with his deadly serious tone. Before anyone could ask, Naruto shot off after the repugnant scent, with the other trying to catch up.

As soon as Naruto rounded the corner he stopped and stared with horror written across his face at the scene before him, as did the others when they finally caught up.

They had found the reason for the heavy scent of blood. What they saw was the Army, Or more specifically what was left of them as many of them were eviscerated with missing limbs as blood was splattered over the walls and covering the bodies of the dead soldiers.

The group couldn't believe their eyes.

Natsu couldn't tear is eyes away from the gruesome sight that lay before him he had never seen such carnage and really wished he hadn't as he was deeply disturbed by it.

Happy had buried his head inside Natsu's vest.

Sora had to look away, He and Naruto had seen similar things on jobs and it never got easier.

It took all of Grays willpower not to vomit at the horrible scene and the smell that had invaded his nose.

Erza had a flash back to a certain tower she had escaped from when she saw the dead soldier soaked in their own blood. She had to admit that seeing people vaporized was slightly less horrible than seeing them mangled in such horrible ways.

Lucy had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes were wide with horror as tears were pouring down her face as she turned to Naruto and buried her head into his chest.

Naruto himself was far beyond pissed off as his magic pressure was beginning to leak out of his body, He was about to go find the Eisenwald members and tear them apart, but managed to restrain himself due to the trembling woman buried in his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto reigned in his power, then took of his Jacket and placed it on Lucy, then wrapped her in his arms to calm her down.

It was at this point the group was brought out of their stupors due to the wet cough that was heard. Naruto looked around before his eyes fell onto a soldier laying on his stomach. Naruto immediately noticed his left arm and leg were gone. Passing Lucy, Who had finally stopped crying, over to Natsu, Naruto jogged over to the sole survivor of this massacre.

Kneeling down to turn the soldier over onto his back Naruto noticed the deep wounds in his chest. He knew in was too late to save this man. "Who did this to you all." Naruto already had an idea, but he needed to be sure. "It was a man... with silver hair and... a scythe. He came... out of no where and... started tearing through us. Please... stop... " That was as far as the solider got as the light disappeared from his eyes, causing Lucy, who had come up with the others to hear the soldier had to say, start crying again. After closing the soldier's eyes Naruto stood up and turned to his comrades with an unreadable expression.

"Lets find them, and put them down." Naruto said in a deadly serious voice that scared them all, even Erza. Naruto walked up to Lucy and hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, everything will be fine, we won't let them take anymore innocent lives." Lucy looked up at Naruto and saw his smile as he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears. After a moment, Lucy nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Lets go." Naruto said and they all went off, determined to put Eisenwald to rest.

* * *

When everyone entered the next room, they came face to face with the entire guild of Eisenwald. They then heard a creepy laugh. "so you arrived you Fairy Tail flies." The Fairy Tail Mages looked up to see Erigor the Shinigami, Ace of Eisenwald. They also noticed his scythe was still dripping from the blood of the soldiers.

"Erigor, I knew it was you that killed those soldiers." Naruto growled out.

"Oh, those little ants, they weren't any fun, although I did enjoy their screams as I tore them apart." Erigor said with a sick smirk.

Naruto just growled. Erza stepped Forward and demanded he tell them what he was after. After claiming he was gonna broadcast the Lullaby over the speakers in the train station, Naruto stepped forward.

"That's bullshit and you know it, broadcasting that sound here is to small a challenge for you, or you wouldn't have bothered waiting for us to show up. What your real goal Erigor."

Erigor laughed his insane laugh. "Looks like I can't fool you Spirit King, your right this isn't my true goal. No my goal is to go to the Guild Master meeting in Clover town and play the flute in front of all the Guild Masters!" Erigor stated, Shocking Fairy Tail's Mages.

"It's really to bad none of you will be there to see it, KILL THEM BOYS!" Erigor stated as he disappeared.

"Dammit, Natsu, Gray, come with me, Erza, Lucy, Sora, you take care of these small fry." Naruto said gaining nods from everyone, even a reluctant Erza. As the boys left, Two of Erigor's followers, Rayule and Kageyama, followed after them, Leaving Lucy, Sora, Erza and Happy With the rest of Eisenwald.

Not wanting to waste time with small talk, Sora quickly transformed into his Battle Mode Form and jumped into the Mass of dark wizards, beating the crap outta them as he went. Not one to be out done, Erza summoned a sword and cut through a few DW's before switching to a spear and then twin swords much to Lucy's amazement. Not wanting to be left out, Lucy(who was still wearing Naruto's Jacket) summoned her Spirit Cancer, who was basically a crab man, and had him snip through people's weapons(and hair), Even though Happy accused her of trying to steal Erza and Sora's thunder.

As Erza realized there was still a lot of DW's, She switched her basic armor to her Heaven Wheel Armor and took down the rest of the mages, except for a fat one who ran away.

After seeing the power Erza had, Lucy had stars in her eyes. After that Erza had asked/demanded that Lucy follow after the boys. After she and Happy left, Erza was about to collapse before a furry arm caught her. When she looked up she saw Sora.

"W-Why are you helping me." Erza asked, she figured with how she treated Naruto, Sora wouldn't care to help her.

"Because despite how you treat Naruto your still a member of the Fairy Tail family, and no matter how abrasive you are to him, Naruto wouldn't want to see you hurt and neither would I." Sora said with a deeper voice as opposed to his squeaky one in his normal form.

Erza was shocked after what Sora said. Maybe she should treat Naruto better after all no matter how much he reminded her of him, he was still Naruto.

* * *

As the boys were chasing after Erigor they came to a three-way split. Naruto took the middle, Gray took the left and Natsu took the right.

* * *

With Gray:

Gray had found the speaker room and realized he was at a dead-end. Gray was about to turn around when he had to dodge an attack by one of the Dark wizards Rayule. Gray grew tired of continually dodging the weird swords his opponent used his Ice-make shield to block the attacks and then his Ice-make Knuckle to Knock Rayule into the wall Gray was about to leave him before The moron opened his mouth to gloat about the deaths of the Guild Masters. So caught up with his gloating he didn't realize Gray turned around until he was right in-front of him with his hand grabbing his face as a dark look appeared on Gray's.

A moment later, Gray could be seen leaving the speaker room, leaving behind the frozen remains of Rayule, not caring whether he was alive or dead.

* * *

With Natsu:

Natsu had been tearing the hallway apart trying to find Erigor. That is until Kageyama appeared and attacked him, however unlike last time Natsu was back to full strength so with one **Fire Dragon's Iron fist**, it was all over and Kageyama was stuck in the wall. Natsu was about to question him before Gray, Lucy and Happy had appeared.

Kageyama had stood up and was about to get ready to fight everyone, before the fat guy that ran from Erza before appeared through the wall and shoved his hand into Kageyama's back.

Enraged that someone would betray their Guild-mate, Natsu fired his Dragon's roar at the fat bastard and roasted him.

After treating Kageyama's wounds, Natsu picked him up and he along with the other ran to find either Naruto or Erza.

* * *

Naruto had somehow wound up outside the station with Sora who had caught with him after splitting up with Erza. They were about to go back into the station but before they could a wind barrier popped up in-front of them. They wondered where the hell that came from before Naruto saw Erigor flying away in his peripheral.

"Dammit, he's getting away. Sora let's go after him." Naruto said

"But what about the others?" Sora asked back.

"Their fine, I can still sense their magic, I'm sure they'll catch up soon."

With that said Sora picked up Naruto and shot off after Erigor.

* * *

After flying for a while at full speed, Naruto and Sora finally caught up to Erigor.

**"Spirit Dragon's Hammer Fist."** Naruto cried as he slammed his fist into Erigor's face when he was close enough, rocketing him to the ground.

When Naruto landed Sora collapsed on his head. Naruto couldn't blame the little guy, flying from just outside of Onibus to Oshinaba, fighting the DW's and then flying full speed from Oshinaba to Just outside of Clover town had exhausted the little guy.

Naruto sat the cat down. "Take a break buddy, You've earned it."

At this time, Erigor had regained his bearings and stood up with a pissed off look on his face. "Your gonna regret that you Fairy Tail fly".

"I only regret not doing it sooner." Naruto replied with his emotionless face.

Erigor growled **"Storm Mail!"**

Wind whipped around Erigor violently before he was encased in a shroud of wind that looked almost like armor.

**"I'll rip you to shreds before I kill the guild masters. Emera Baram!"** Erigor shot a giant twister at Naruto who only had time to throw up a guard since he wasn't expecting the powerful attack.

When the wind ceased, it showed Naruto with his tank top gone Leaving him bare-chested with necklace and his Guild-Mark on full display. The wind also showed the area around had been torn apart.

**"Hahahahaha. Yes, this wasteland will make a perfect** **graveyard." **Erigor cackled

"Now all we need is a dead body, and trust me Erigor when this is over I'll give you a nice burial.

**"Oh, how are you gonna do that, with my Storm Mail active you can't even get near me!" **Erigor said as he floated high in the sky.

"Oh really now"

It was at that point something glowed on Erigor's chest, looking down, he saw a strange rune on him. It was then a bright flash appeared in front of him revealing Naruto with his fist cocked back that glowed with his magic.

**"Spirit Dragon's Hammer Fist!"**

Erigor Crashed into the ground again, when he stood up he demanded to know what that rune was and how Naruto got so close.

"That rune works as a direct line, anything that it is attached to, I can teleport to it, if you're wondering how you got it, it was when I punched you the first time. Naruto explained with a smirk.

"Damn you." Erigor growled, His storm mail leaving him.

Naruto dropped his smirk and glared at Erigor. "Erigor, you have done nothing but murder innocent people even before you became a Dark Guild member, Your reign of terror is coming to an end now. Any last words."

"FOOL, I WILL NEVER DIE." Erigor screamed as he charged up his magic.

Naruto not wasting any time flashed in-front of Erigor with his hand covered in his magic in the shape of a blade.

**"****Spirit Dragon's Saber!"** Naruto Yelled as his hand tore through Erigor's chest and out the back.

Erigor had a look of horror mixed with pain on his face as blood oozed out of his mouth. Naruto Pulled his arm out as Erigor fell, he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Naruto dug a hole and placed Erigor inside, then used his scythe as a tombstone. He closed his eyes and bid a small prayer for the mad man, even he deserved that. After his prayer, Naruto picked up Sora, who was taking a nap, when he heard the sound of a motor and turned to see the MM with the others plus Kageyama inside.

When they all got out with Lucy supporting Erza, they looked around and saw a half-naked Naruto holding a sleeping Sora standing next to a makeshift grave with Erigor's Scythe as the Tombstone, It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened, even then Natsu still asked. "What the hell happened here."

"Isn't it obvious," Naruto started. "Erigor and I fought, he lost." He said pointing to the grave.

"Well at the very least good job Naruto, you saved the Master." This surprisingly came from Erza

"Uh, Thanks" Naruto said unsure how to act to Erza complimenting him.

Lucy walked up to Naruto with a small blush seeing him shirtless and handed him his Jacket. "Here" she said softly.

"Thanks, can you take Sora for me?" He asked to which she nodded she rather liked Sora as opposed to his blue counterpart.

'I don't believe it, this guy killed Erigor' Kageyama thought as he looked at Naruto putting on his Jacket then glanced down at Lullaby unattended.

While everyone was distracted Kageyama snuck onto the MM and stole it while using his magic to make it jump over the others and grab Lullaby. "See ya, Fairy Tail flies." He said as he drove away.

After they got over their disbelief the Fairy tail Mages hauled-ass to get to clover town.

* * *

When the FT mages finally made it to clover town, they saw Kageyama about to play the flute in-front of Master Makarov, they were about to interfere, but were stopped by the other Masters and told to watch and see what happens.

After hearing the master lecture kageyama on the error of his ways and his subsequent surrender, the FT mages rushed their Master to make sure he was okay.

What every one seemed to forget though was the flute and that would prove costly.

**"I grow tired of these weak-willed mages." **Said a raspy voice from behind them.

The FT mages turned to see the Lullaby floating in the air before a giant magic circle appeared.

**"Finally my Resurrection is upon me." **The flute transformed into a giant wooden demon.

"What is that." Lucy asked shocked. "It's a demon from the book a Zeref." Master Goldmine explained.

**"Now, whose soul shall I devour first."**

"Well this just got exciting." Naruto said with a big smile on his face as he took off his jacket and tossed it to Lucy. "Could you hold that for me, I'd hate for it to get damaged."

Lucy who was standing with the Guild Masters caught his Jacket and slipped it on and rolled up the long sleeves.

"Were not afraid of you, Men charge!" the army commander said as he and his men charged the demon, that is until the demon destroyed a mountain causing them to run away.

"Wow what a bunch of cowards, Erza, your still low on magic, take a breather, Gray, you get the civilians out of harms way and Natsu, you come with me, were gonna show this overgrown tree who it's messing with. Naruto said gaining nods from everyone but Erza who was about to refuse, but thought against it as she was still tired.

The demon roared causing everyone to cover their ears as a magic circle appeared over its head.

"Lets go"Naruto and Natsu said in unison as they shot off toward Lullaby, as they closed in, they both jumped high in the air. Natsu tucked his legs in to his chest and turned his body so that his head was facing Lullaby, Naruto rotated his body around and cocked his leg back as he kicked at Natsu's feet. Feeling the force from Naruto's kick, Natsu kicked of Naruto's leg and headed straight for the demon as he covered himself in flames.

**"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn." **Natsu yelled as he slammed into the demon and put a big hole in his abdomen.

Following Natsu's lead while still in the air, Naruto pointed his hands out wide.

**"Spirit Dragon's Gatling Gun." **Naruto called as a bunch of big golden bullets shot out of Naruto's hands and slammed into Lullaby creating more holes.

**"You pest are beginning to annoy me, Fall to my song!"** Lullaby yelled as it activated its Song.

Everyone began to panic except Naruto, Natsu and Makarov who began to smirk, because instead of the song of death Lullaby sounded like it farted.

"Oh I get it, because of all the extra holes, the song was disrupted." Lucy said.

**"DAMN YOU, I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL AND DEVOUR YOUR SOULS" **Lullaby screamed as it went berserk and started firing and random things. One of its blast was heading toward the Guild Masters, Luckily Gray was there.

**"Ice-Make Shield" **Gray cried as a shield popped up protecting everyone but causing a lot of flames to appear around them.

However Natsu made quick work of those by eating them and gaining more power.

"Urrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as his gold magic exploded out of him.

"Ready Natsu!" "Hell Yea"

**"Spirit Dragon's"**

**"Fire Dragon's"**

**"Rooooaaaaaar!"**

A giant blast of light and a gout of fire spewed out of Naruto and Natsu's mouth respectively. the 2 blast joined together before enveloping the demon and destroying it in a fiery explosion.

When the dust cleared, everyone began to cheer that the demon was gone. Makarov began gloating about his mages being the best. every thing was fine before Master Goldmine said, "Yea your mages are the best... at causing destruction."

Everyone was wondering what he meant before they noticed that the Guild meeting building was gone.

After seeing the destruction Makarov's soul started to leave his body before Naruto flashed to him, grabbed his soul and placed it back in his body. Then while everyone was distracted, he picked up his grandfather and he, along with the other FT mages hauled-ass back to the Guild.

* * *

**I think that's a good place to stop.**

**Tell me what you thought people, it took me awhile to write so I hope you like it.**

**Happy 4th of July, And Happy Birthday Mom**

**RNR**

**TTFN**


	7. Dates, Trials and S-Class mages, oh my

**Here's the New chapter I'm sure you were all waiting on. Before we begin I need to tell you all something.**

**The Galuna Island mission will happen the same as in Canon, I say this because Naruto will be going on a different mission and won't be present.**

**According to the poll, you guys want to keep the name of the story the same, very well.**

**And remember the few changes made, Naruto's magic aura is Gold now and the appearance of his Dragon has been changed. It's picture is on my profile.**

**Well on with the story.**

* * *

It had been a day since the Lullaby indecent, despite all that went down, Makarov couldn't be more proud of how strong his mages had become. He also noticed that Erza seemed to finally get over her dislike of Naruto, on the trip back to Magnolia see didn't glare at Naruto through the whole trip. He also noticed his grandson was getting closer to the guilds newest member.

_Flashback_

_The guild members were all inside of a spare MM with Gray driving. Makarov was sitting next to Erza with Happy sitting between them. Natsu, who Erza knocked out, was sprawled out on the floor. As for Naruto, he was laying his head in Lucy's lap, with Sora asleep on his chest, as she was running her fingers through his hair._

_They didn't know the Master was discreetly watching them with a smile._

_"Say Lucy, total shot in the dark here, you wanna go out some time?" Naruto asked, catching the attention of everyone in the mm, hell even Sora popped an eye open to see what was going on._

___"W-What?" Was her intelligent reply._

_Lucy wasn't really paying attention to anything as she was watching the scenery go by, so when Naruto had asked his question, Lucy was convinced he didn't say what it sounded like he said._

_Chuckling a bit to himself, Naruto said, "I asked if you would go out with me?"._

_Now Lucy was in quite the bind. On one hand, Lucy had just been asked out by her crush, who was probably one of the most popular(and powerful) people in Magnolia and in Fairy Tail. On the other hand, what could someone like him see in someone like her, she was nothing special, as far as she thought anyway._

_"U-U-Um S-Sure." She managed to stutter out._

_"Great, we'll work out the details when we get out of this deathtrap people call transportation. Of course with the way Gray drives, that may be awhile." Naruto said getting an indignant 'Hey' from Gray. _

_Flashback End_

Based on what he saw, Makarov figured he'd have some blond, blue and brown-eyed great-grand children to spoil in the future. Oh he couldn't wait to tell Porlyusica when he got home, he had to remember to thank Naruto for setting up a teleportation rune from his cottage to Porlyusica's in the East Forest, Of course only he, his wife and Naruto knew it existed.

Makarov would have continued this line of thought if not for the commotion going on in the guild. As he looked up he wasn't surprised to see Natsu and Gray starting a brawl that grew as they pulled in Elfman, Jet, Droy, Nab and Vijeeter. He noticed Cana jumped in as well when they made her spill her drink. He continued to look around to see Lucy at a table along with Levy and Bisca. Looking to another table, he saw his grandson talking with Alzack. If he had to guess, he would say they were talking about Naruto's date with Lucy later tonight.

"Aw to be young again." Makarov muttered as he sipped his beer reminiscing of his youth when he asked Porlyusica out.

* * *

With the girls.

Lucy was nervous as hell. Today was her date with Naruto and if she was honest, she was a little scared. She had never been on a date before, all the guys that would ask her out before she instantly turned down because she knew they only wanted to get to her fortune or just to get into the Heartfillia Heiresses pants, or both. Naruto on the other hand was different, he didn't have a clue as to who she really was. He asked her out, not as Lucy Heartfillia, Heiress of the Heartfillia Corazon, but as Lucy, **Stellar Spirit Mage**, and member of Fairy Tail.

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by Levy. Even though Lucy had only been apart of Fairy Tail for a short time, Levy had quickly become one of Lucy's best friends.

"I'm sorry Levy, what were you saying."

"I was asking if you knew what Naruto had planned for you tonight." Levy asked smiling.

"Don't know, he just told me to dress classy yet casual and meet him outside the guild at seven." Lucy answered a little disheartened.

"Hey what's wrong Lucy, you don't sound to excited about your date tonight." Bisca commented noticing Lucy's mood.

"Bisca's right Lucy, I thought you liked Naruto." Levy stated concerned

"I do, I do it's just, well... I've never done this kinda thing before." Lucy said a bit embarrassed if the pink that lined her cheeks was anything to go by.

"Aw Lucy, you've got nothing to be ashamed about, I mean I've never been on a date either." Bisca said to reassure her, although you'd have to be blind to miss the look of longing she sent to a certain poncho wearing gun mage.

"And I have to say Lucy as far as first dates go, I don't think you could have chosen better than Naruto." Levy said as she and the other girls looked to Naruto as he talked with Alzack. No matter how scared she was, Lucy couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

With the boys.

Naruto and Alzack were currently in a deep conversation about women.

"Come on Al, whats the problem, all you gotta do is go up and ask her, it's easy. Naruto said trying to get his point across.

"That's easy for you to say, not everyone has your charm and way with words." Alzack snapped back.

"Way with words? Dude I just asked Lucy right out. Hell she could have easily said no, which is the worst that Bisca could do if you asked her out." Naruto retorted.

"Oh you don't get it. Bisca and I have been friends since before we joined Fairy Tail, I'd hate to ruin our friendship over this." Al whined

"You know they say a person tends to regret the things they didn't do as oppose to the things they did do." Naruto said sagely while Al looked at him. "I mean how would you feel if she found herself in the arms of another when that could have easily been you." Naruto said as he got up to get ready for tonight. But before he left he turned to his friend to address him one last time. "And if that don't light a fire under your ass, how bout this. If it doesn't work out between me and Lucy, I'll try my luck with a certain cowgirl next." and with that Naruto took his leave, if he stayed a little longer he would have noticed Al's eye's go wide with horror before narrowing with determination.

Alzack stood from his seat and walked with purpose over to the object of his desires and tapped her on the shoulder. When Bisca turned to look at him she smiled before she noticed a look in his eyes she's never seen before, and if she was honest, it excited her.

"Al, whats the mat..." She started to say before he interrupted.

"Bisca will you go out with me?!"

* * *

Later that Day.

Lucy was waiting outside the guild like Naruto had said waiting for said person to show up. Lucy was wearing a low-cut black dress with white frills going from her shoulders down toward her (impressive) bust and around her chest and the bottom of the skirt. Her hair was in a bun with to long strands framing her face.(Basically it's the same outfit she wore in the anime when she thought Natsu was asking her out.) Lucy kept replaying what happened in the guild after Naruto left. Alzack had walked up to Bisca and out of the blue asked her out. Lucy couldn't help the grin on her face when she remembered the look on Bisca's face. Her face went blank as it turned a dark shade of red that contrasted with her hair. When she finally came to she had a thousand watt smile on her face, screamed out the word yes, grabbed Alzack's hand and bomb-rushed out of the guild. No one had seen them since.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the arrival of another person until they started speaking.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Lucy was jostled out of her thoughts by Naruto's voice, when she turned to greet him, she herself had gained a dark blush as she stared at Naruto.

Naruto was wearing a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of classy but casual dress shoes and to top off the outfit, he was wearing his fur-lined leather Coat. Naruto also had his normally unruly hair slicked back and his goatee trimmed into a soul patch. All in all, Lucy thought he was gorgeous. Little did she know these very thoughts were being mirrored by the blond staring at her, except he was more vocal about it.

"Your gorgeous." Naruto muttered. Lucy must have heard him because now her blush had become darker if that was even possible.

Clearing his throat Naruto said "We should probably get going, our dinner reservation is for 7:45."

After coming back to her right mind, Lucy agreed with a small cute smile. Naruto extended his arm out and Lucy gladly looped hers with his and they were off, completely oblivious to the rest of the guild watching through the windows.

* * *

After a delicious, and quite expensive meal in which Lucy couldn't believe Naruto paid without doing a double take, we find the two blonds walking around Magnolia looking for an ice-cream parlor arm in arm talking about random things and getting to know one another better. After a while Lucy finally had to ask the question that's been bugging her since Naruto first asked her out.

"Hey Naruto." Lucy called getting Naruto's attention. "Why'd you ask me out?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused

"Well you could probably have any girl in the world, why pick me?"

Taking a moment to think Naruto answered. "It's kinda hard to explain, but here goes. since the first day I met you there was something about you that drew me to you, like I said it's hard to explain but I feel at ease when your around, like there's nothing in the world that can affect me, that's why I asked you out."

Lucy thought she was going to cry that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. giving him a heart-warming smile as she looped her arm with his as laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to look for the ice cream parlor.

As Naruto was walking Lucy home he noticed she was getting chills. Removing his arm from her hold, gaining a questioning look from the doe eyed blonde, before shrugging off his jacket that was essentially acting as a cape and placed it over her shoulders to warm her up, then wrapping his arm around her as they continued walking.

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived at Lucy's apartment. "I had a great time tonight Naruto, we should do this again sometime." Lucy said standing a step higher looking Naruto directly in the eye as oppose to when she has to look up.

"Definitely." Naruto replied. "So, guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" **(A.N, Don't know about the rest of you but to me the good-bye of the first date is the most awkward part to me.)**

"Right." Lucy said as she turned to enter the building before she turned around and kissed Naruto on the cheek and then ran inside, leaving Naruto outside blushing with a dopey smile on his face. After righting himself he disappeared in a flash of gold.

* * *

The Next Morning

Lucy was sitting at her desk writing a letter to her mother about the guild, the Eisenwald incident, and her date with a certain blond-haired dragon slayer. When she finished the letter, she stretched and thought about what she was going to do today before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wow, for 70,000 jewel a month, you got this place dirt cheep." said the voice.

"Intruder Alert!" Lucy yelled when she saw Gray had broken into her apartment, then delivered a powerful kick to his chest that knocked the wind outta grey when she saw he was practically naked. "And no stripping in my house."(Seriously, Lucy's a lot stronger than what anime give her credit for.)

"Whoa, whoa, you got the wrong Idea. I stripped before I came inside." Gray said matter-of-factually.

"Get out!" was Lucy's reply.

"Besides," Gray started ignoring Lucy's order. "I came to remind you that **that** was happening today."

"**That**?" Lucy questioned

"See, I knew you forgot. Remember what Natsu said before we took that mission a couple of days ago. He challenged Naruto and Erza to a fight, and he chose Naruto first. It's about to start.

* * *

Outside the Guild

The entire guild was outside surrounding Naruto and Natsu cheering as the two stood across from each other.

"Wait, they were serious about fighting!" Lucy exclaimed as she appeared in the crowd.

"Oh, hey Lucy, glad you could make it." Mira said noticing Lucy's presence.

"They'd better be serious, they wouldn't be real men if they weren't." Elfman said from behind Mira

"Although Naruto more like a monster than a man." Macao commented.

"Won't it cause problems down the road if two people from the strongest team fight." Lucy said worried.

"Strongest team? What are you talking about?" Gray asked quizzically

"You, Natsu, Erza, and Naruto, you're the strongest members of Fairy Tail." Lucy said

"What dumb-ass told you that." Gray said, not realizing Mira was right next to him and heard what he said, causing her to start bawling. "Oh, it was you Mira, I didn't know. Gray said nervously.

"You made her cry Gray." Lucy scolded him

"I can understand Naruto being one of the strongest, He's a real man after all, but Natsu and Gray aren't even in his league." Elfman commented.

"Of course, I can agree to Erza being the strongest female." Levy said

"But for strongest in general, you also have to consider Laxus and Mistigun." Jet said.

"Not to mention that geezer." Droy added.

Erza just stood to the side quietly, Even though she didn't show it, she was a bit miffed that Natsu chose to fight Naruto instead of her.

* * *

"How long has it been since we last fought Natsu." Naruto asked his brother in all but blood.

"I was just a little kid back then, I won't lose this time." Natsu said determined.

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled. "Well said, but since you're not a kid anymore..." Naruto's eyes snapped open and this time his pupils were dangerously slitted. "I have no reason to hold back." Naruto said as his power started to grow.

Happy and Sora, who were watching the two intently, saw the change in Naruto's demeanor. The humans wouldn't notice but they certainly did, Naruto's whole being spoke of power. With that in mind, the two Cats did the only thing the could in this situation.

"Put it all on Naruto in the first round." the two cats bet at the betting pool run by Cana.

How can you bet against your own Partner like that!" Lucy yelled to Happy. "I could never do something like this, I don't want either to lose." Lucy said, if you looked closely though, you would see Lucy handing money to Cana behind her back with a note attached saying 'Put it on Naruto'.

"Get in the spirit Lucy" Gray commented.

"Round one, START!" The master said.

And with that, Natsu shot off with his fist ablaze.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**

Much like when they first met, Natsu sent a multitude of punches toward Naruto and just like when they first met Naruto bobbed and weaved through each punch before vanishing in a gold flash.

Natsu, who was hit with a sense of deja'vu, put up his left arm to guard, no sooner had his guard been put up did a huge impact in the form of Naruto's leg hit his arm almost making him buckle.

It did however make his arm go numb.

Natsu managed to throw Naruto off his arm before firing a **Fire Dragon's roar **at the blond mage.

Naruto, after lading on his feet, quickly moved out-of-the-way of the approaching fire that followed him around the makeshift arena and torched some of the crowd.

"Wow." Lucy quietly exclaimed in awe

"This is a great fight!" Elfman exclaimed

"Where?" Gray said, trying to hide his jealousy over Natsu keeping up with Naruto so well.

Naruto and Natsu were face to face again trading punches before backing off about to clash again...

**"Spirit Dragon's Hammer Fist!"**

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

But before there fists could collide... a loud gong sound rang out catching everyone's attention. When everyone turned to look, they all saw a frog... toad... something or other, bottom line, it was a messenger from the council.

"This fight is over, Nobody move, I am a messenger from the Magic council(see told ya)." Everyone was shocked by the arrival of the messenger, except for Lucy, who was more shocked by its appearance. "For 11 crimes committed during the Eisenwald incident including collateral damage... Naruto Dreyer, you are hereby under arrest." The messenger said, Much to the shock and horror to everyone present.

* * *

Fiore's Magic council branch

Naruto, who was handcuffed, and the messenger from before were walking down the hall toward the courtroom, when suddenly they were stopped by someone.

The messenger immediately bowed before the person while Naruto merely narrowed his eyes. "Ultear."(Bet no one was expecting that).

The now revealed Ultear smiled seductively as she walked over toward Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun, it's so wonderful to see you again." She said. Naruto just narrowed his eyes more. "Aww why so glum, I remember we had a very strong bond once."

"No, you and I had very strong drinks once." Naruto said as Ultear stood right in front of him. For his part Naruto remained calm in front of the council woman, even though a very small part of him wanted nothing more but to tear off her clothes and have his way with her like once before. The rest of his mind wanted nothing to do with her. Hell even his inner- Dragon was telling him that this woman was dangerous and to keep his guard up around her.

"Why am I here Ultear? I don't sense the other council members anywhere, while I'm on the subject I don't sense you either." Naruto said growing annoyed.

"That's because Neither I or the other council members are here, were all in Era, their was no reason for us to come here for such a ridiculous trial." Ultear said with that same seductive smile on her face.

"Tch, I knew this was a mock trial, The council doesn't want the blame to fall on me so their using me as a scapegoat." Naruto growled out, Ultear didn't confirm or deny his accusation, just continued to stare at him with that smile before she got closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and got real close to his face. She couldn't actually touch him being a thought projection and all but it didn't deter her, nor did having to stand on her toes since Naruto was a good head taller than she was.

"I hope you know you've ruined me for other men." Ultear said quietly as she stared into narrowed sapphire eyes. "I love how cold and focused your eyes are." Before long she released him and made to leave "I do hope you and I can meet over drinks again sometime Naruto-kun." and with that she vanished.

The messenger who was still kneeling next to Naruto and had heard the entire conversation looked up at Naruto as if she were looking at a deity. "Y-You had a relationship with one of the council members."

"Hmph, No, believe me when I say, she's nothing but trouble. Naruto said as he continued on to the courtroom to get this ridiculous farce over with.

* * *

"Naruto Dreyer, for your crimes during the Eisenwald incident, we of the council find you..." Before council man Org could finish delivering the verdict, the door to the courtroom exploded open. Naruto turned to see who the moron was that would be stupid enough to break into a council room. When the smoke cleared, Naruto had to do every thing in his power not to blow a gasket, because standing before the counsel dressed in his clothes was Natsu screaming that he was Naruto.

You maybe wondering how Naruto knew those were his clothes and not copies, Well for one thing Naruto is a good bit taller and bulkier than Natsu, so the clothes he was wearing were barely hanging on to his smaller frame. the moron even dyed his hair blonde but left his roots pink not to mention the crudely drawn beard on his chin in black marker. If that wasn't bad enough, while he was screaming, he was breathing fire, anyone who had heard of Naruto knew he wasn't a fire mage.

Naruto calmly walked up to his brother and when he got his attention, beat the hell out of him, still in handcuffs mind you.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU MORON AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES!" Naruto bellowed as he beat Natsu to a pulp.

* * *

Later that day

"Wwwwwhaaat! You mean to tell me that whole trial was a farce." Natsu exclaimed.

"That's right, they would have just given me a slap on the wrist and I could have been home today." Naruto growled out irritated.

"Sorry." Natsu muttered meekly.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Forget it, at least listen to gramps next time."

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Freedom!" Natsu yelled as he ran around the guild.

Everyone in the guild was in high spirits since they found out Naruto's trial was just a formality.

"Aw I got worried for nothing." Lucy said as she sat next to Naruto.

"Well at least you were worried." Naruto said.

"Hey Natsu, what about your man to man fight with Naruto" Elfman said to Natsu

This stopped him right in his track as he turned to his brother. "That's right, come on Naruto lets continue where we left off."

"Natsu, I feel I should warn you that I'm still a bit at you so fighting me may not be your best interest." Naruto said dangerously making a shiver run down everyone's spine, including Erza, except Natsu.

"I said fight me!" Natsu charged with fist ablaze, If he were smart he would've seen the way Naruto's eyes narrowed at him. Faster than nearly everyone could see Naruto was out of his seat and had punched Natsu so hard in the face, it squished in before he was sent flying back into a pillar where he would stay with his comically wide eyes possibly broken nose and mouth open with his soul floating out. The brutality frightened a few people.

"Can't say I didn't warn him." Naruto shrugged, causing everyone to laugh.

It was then Master Makarov grunted. "Master you okay?" Mira asked concerned "Sleepy... He's back."

When those words left the Masters mouth everyone in the guild started falling asleep. Naruto, who was still standing, Quickly turned and caught Lucy before she hit the ground, then sat down with her in his lap. Before long only the Master and Naruto were awake. It was then a man with a dark blue cloak and a staff walked in.

"Must you knock everyone out when you come, Mistigun." Naruto asked the cloaked man.

The now named Mistigun looked to the blond with the woman in his lap, and just by looking at the way his eyes crinkled, Naruto knew he was smiling.

"Of course, how else would I keep up my mysterious persona." Mistigun said.

"You already wear a mask do you need to be more mysterious." Naruto said as he chuckled.

"Mistigun I have a job for you." Master Makarov called Mistigun over and handed him his job. With that out-of-the-way, Mistigun counted down from five as he headed for the door. when he reached one he disappeared and everyone woke up, except Natsu, he was knocked the fuck out.

As Lucy was coming to she realized she was incredibly comfortable. When she opened her eyes she was looking at the side of Naruto's face, when she finally cleared her head she realized she was sitting on Naruto's lap. when this clicked in her head, she blushed.

"Hey there sleepy head welcome back to the waking world." Naruto said as noticed Lucy was awake. Lucy for her part blushed a little more before smiling and in yet another bold move that the old her would never do made herself comfortable in Naruto's lap, a move that didn't escape the notice of the other members of the guild.

'_that date must have went well'_ the guild thought as a whole. It was then Lucy asked why everyone suddenly fell asleep and was told by Naruto gray and Elfman about how Mysterious Mistigun was.

"That's why no one but Master and Naruto know what he really looks like." Gray told Lucy.

"That's not true, I know what he looks like too." Said a deep voice that came from the second floor. Everyone looked up and to the shock of everyone, except Naruto and the Master, saw Laxus.

"Another candidate for strongest member." Gray told Lucy as they looked on.

Lucy also heard what sounded like growling and realized it was coming from Naruto as he looked at Laxus with loathing, something that scared her a little, the only negative emotion she had seen from Naruto was annoyance.

"Mistigun's just shy, don't be so nosy." Laxus said in a condescending manner.

As if awakened by his voice, Natsu's eye's shot open, as he quickly stood up and challenged Laxus to a fight, only for Gray to remind him he just got knocked out.

"That's right, if you can't beat _Naruto_, Then you can't beat me, hell I bet you can't even beat someone like Erza. Laxus said. Though no one missed the way he sneered Naruto's name.

"What's that suppose to mean." Erza said getting pissed.

"Hmph it means I'm the strongest."

"Come down here and say that!" Natsu yelled

"You come up." Laxus goaded

"Fine by me!" Natsu yelled as he hopped over the bar headed for the stairs before a light bullet shot passed his head almost hitting him. He turned around to see Naruto with his arm out-stretched with his finger still smoking.

"Stay off the second floor Natsu, you're not ready yet" Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Lucy who was still in his lap was beginning to wonder about the second floor.

"Aw, you got scolded." Laxus mocked Natsu

"Laxus! that's enough outta you."the Master said.

"I won't let any one take the title of strongest, not Erza, not Mistigun, not that geezer and especially not you, Naruto." Laxus said as he walked out of sight.

"Asshole" Lucy heard Naruto whisper.

"Naruto, I need you to go on a job." Master said. Truthfully, Makarov was reluctant to send Naruto on this mission since it was from the Magic counsel.

When Naruto received the report and immediately wasn't happy. " After the stunt they just pulled the Magic counsel seriously wants me to do this."

"They asked for you by name." Makarov said sadly, he knew how Naruto felt about the counsel.

"Sigh, It's fine, come on Sora lets go." Sora who was at the bar the entire time drinking a milkshake( this is where Sora will be when he's not with Naruto) hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and they were off.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 7 sorry that took so long I kept getting distracted.**

**anyway I need to tell you all that I'm going to take a little break on this story.**

**Don't worry I'm Not abandoning it, I just need to focus on my other stories too. **

**Be sure to check those out. **

**Anyway, seriously love you guys**

**RnR**

**TTFN **


End file.
